Switching Bodies
by Livelovelaw
Summary: In her nineteen years of existence, Rey Kenobi knew nothing but her daily struggles. Desperate enough to believe in myths of a comet, one that passed by every one hundred years, wishing that just for once, she would be live comfortably. But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. And not in the ways you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Rey Kenobi hummed to herself, nervously biting her thumb as she stared at her jurassic, almost a decade old, second hand laptop.

She had been rocking back and forth on her chair, refreshing the page probably every five seconds. It had been almost a week since she sent dozens of application letters (and resumes) to automotive companies, hoping to get employed as a mechanic in one of their home-based factories in the country.

It was a long shot. Seeing that every job description she applied to required at least three to five years of work experience. And her, a fresh graduate from a so-so university with a course of mechanical engineering with the most mediocre grades, it would be a miracle if any of those companies would actually reply to her application.

She sighed. How she became this big ball of pessimism evaded her up until now. She wondered what happened to her.

She rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what happened.

Life happened, that's why.

She dreamt of becoming something great. To be an inventor or probably make a spaceship that would send an astronaut to distant planets. But that was back when she was young; a naive orphan girl who had nothing more but her dreams to escape the harsh reality that she was exposed to at a very young age. Still, she was optimistic. Against all odds, they say. And she did just that. Everything that the universe had thrown to her, she managed to overcome; everyday she learned how the world worked, struggling to maneuver in this strong current called life.

She was proud of it. She was smart, street smart. Yet, deep down, she knew that being street smart can only go so far.

That's why she forced herself to get a good education; to get a degree. It was the perfect plan — a college graduate who can maneuver the hardships of life like it was nothing. Because at the end of the day, she never is and never will be just some entitled millennial.

Yet, something in her changed. As she explored this wide rough world, she came to realize something. Every person is judged by some standard — and as a student who wanted to make a name for herself, it was her grades.

And she didn't excel in that. Mechanical Engineering is hard as hell, and even though she wanted to excel in it, well, she wasn't as smart as she thought she was. She ended up having mundane grades, almost flunking in two or three subjects. Yet she fought on, holding onto that optimism she had as a child. Until one day, it just disappeared.

Now, she knows that she's nothing more but an ordinary girl, succumbing to this capitalist world where the most important achievement she can get is to get a decent job and pay off her student loan.

Struggling is hard. It was exhausting. How long can she keep this up?

She sighed again, glancing in panic at the waiter who came approaching. Immediately, she closed her laptop and shoved it in her backpack. They finally caught her, leeching off in their free wifi.

Hey, it's not her fault that they don't change their password that often. As fast as she could, she bolted out of the coffeeshop never looking back. God, she's so pathetic. She should have checked her emails during the day, not when the store was almost closing and there was no customer other than her. Now that she's caught red handed in leeching of their wifi, it might be the last time that she can freely connect to the place. She sighed. If only she had an extra two pounds to spare to buy coffee, that wouldn't even be a problem.

The nineteen year old treaded the dim streets, heading towards her apartment. But she was alerted by a text prompt, her phone vibrating in her pocket. She gasped, immediately taking the smartphone, hoping deep inside that it was some form of good news.

It wasn't. It was just another message from her old university, reminding her that she was late for the payments for her student loan.

She sighed, loudly this time. She needed a quiet place to think.

—

Rey sat quietly on a park bench, one that's overlooking the city down below.

It was beautiful. How the city lights flickered like a group of fireflies, its coordinated flashes of color schemes made her heart flutter. She can almost see the London's eye from here, even the Buckingham Palace. She snorted. That was an exaggeration.

A weak smile etched her lips. While it the city was beyond mesmerizing, it wasn't enough to make her forget her daily struggles. For what it's worth, it made her sadder. She was alone struggling in this big world, nothing but to rely on herself to survive. She should have been used to this. She was born a fighter, but for some reason life just wouldn't let her take a break. She would have kept fighting on, but now, she was just growing tired of everything.

Adulting is hard. Life was so much easier when she was a child, collecting scraps to sell them to some local junk shop. She would just sleep under a bridge, or bounce from one foster home to another. At least back then she's not thinking about rent money, nor paying her taxes or her student loan.

God damn it, she scolded herself. When did she become a whiner? Urgh. It was like she was being possessed by some overly pessimistic ghost. She shrugged the thoughts off.

Complaining would do her no good. She knew that. It's just a bad day, she'll get through this, she convinced herself.

On her lap was a small notebook, a page opening where she wrote her monthly budget.

Fuck, she is broke. That salary she was supposed to acquire from her side job — waiting tables at some pub at the heart of the city was delayed. The owner promising that she will pay her in a weeks time.

She scratched her head, her eyes gazing up to the night sky. She doesn't know if she will survive the week with just 10 pounds in her wallet.

A bad day, she reminded herself. Everything will be better. And yet there was a slight tug in her heart pulling her to the darkness. A bad day, she told herself.

She stared at the sky, hoping that at some point rain would just pour and wash her negativity away. She missed her old self — the child that dreamt, the little girl who hoped, the fighter who never gave up. If she could just punch herself in the gut just to shoo away the pessimistic ghost inhabiting her body, she would have done so. She hoped that her optimistic self would just pop back during these trying times. Maybe some other time. Maybe she'll return. Tomorrow.. or anytime when she's not feeling this depressed about her life situation.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in awe, astonished at what she was seeing. There was something in the dim night sky. Its florescence sending out streaks of light illuminating the atmosphere. A shooting star! She thought. But it was passing by the earth at an abnormally slow rate. She wondered at first if that was normal. She's seen at least one meteor shower in her life and she was sure as hell that they don't move that slow. From her perspective, it would seem like it was some airplane or maybe an alien spaceship but the flicker of lights in those mechanical aircrafts made her discredit the thought. That thing over the sky, it was burning. Burning too bright that it felt like it was a star falling towards the earth.

She gasped, remembering the feeling when she saw these showers for the first time. She was so young back then, when she hoped and believed in legends and wishes. At nineteen, she should know all too well that they are not real. Yet, she clasped her hands together, closing her eyes as if praying.

"Please." She whispered. "I don't want to struggle with my finances any longer." She prayed.

She then exhaled, eyes bolting wide open. This is beyond ridiculous. She thought. Because after all, wishes don't come true.

—

Rey groaned as the first stream of sunlight hit her face. She hasn't been in bed for more than three hours and it was already morning.

She shifted her body, her arm covering her eyes to block the early sun rays. Her other hand gently rubbing her belly, a habit she grew accustomed to when she lulls herself to sleep.

As her fingers caressed her torso, she felt a little bit weird. Something's off, she could tell. Why does her stomach have crevices? For a while, she opened her eyes, squinting in confusion until she realized that sleep was more important than whatever this was. She could feel her eyes slowly shutting to a close, exhaustion pulling her back to slumber. In her half awake state, she subconsciously continued to rub, not minding the embossed muscles that made her fingers bounce. She's just dreaming, she told herself, continuing to stroke her torso. But as she was finally lulling herself back to sleep, her hand snapped, missing her bellybutton altogether, landing just beneath her crotch.

She jolted at the feeling, remembering that there are times in your sleep when you feel like you are falling off a cliff, then you realize that you didn't. Still, her hand lay still on below her bellybutton until her fingers rolled towards something hard.

This time her eyes bolted open, her face crumpling in confusion. There's something unfamiliar near her groin. Something as hard as stone that seemed so foreign, like it shouldn't be there at all. Slowly, her hand searched for that rock. Her fingers carefully tracing her groin, hand crawling near it.

A gasp. Followed by her sitting straight up when she realized what it was. It wasn't some rock. She was holding some other person's dick! An erect fucking dick to be exact. Immediately, her hand swatted away from the body part in pure disgust. She scanned her surroundings, looking for a man. She didn't sleep with anyone last night. Rey can remember the events that transpired last night. She was sitting on a park bench, made a stupid wish on some random falling rock from the sky, went straight home and went to sleep.

So who the fuck is this man sleeping on her bed? She hurriedly crawled away from the cushions before she lost her balance and fell face first to the ground, dragging the the sheets with her.

She grunted at the pain, but she did not hear her voice. That one was low, too low. It almost sounded like he was growling. Did she wake the man up? He was grunting for sure.

Rey scurried underneath the fallen sheets. She draped the cloth on her head like a jacket, as if it would protect her from whoever was lying on her bed.

Silently she waited, observing for another grunt. Nothing. So she carefully crawled towards the cushions, silently peeping overhead.

There was no one on the bed. It was empty.

She gasped, loudly this time. Her hand reaching towards her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. But there was something about her hands that made her drop her gaze towards it. Since when did she have large hands?

Rey squeaked, pulling the hand away from her mouth. But the shock sent her tumbling to the front. As an instinct to prevent herself from falling face first, she planted her palms on the ground.

As soon as her palms hit the ground, she saw those large hands again, not to mention those muscular arms. "What?" That's all that she managed to say.

Then her mind went blank. She lay still on all fours, knees and palms to the floor. Her gaze drawn again at those ridiculously large hands. She exhaled nervously.

These hands are not hers, she was sure of it. Yet her brain conjured up with something just to confirm that it really wasn't hers. She ordered her mind to move her pinky finger. She bit her lip, hoping (and praying) that these foreign fingers right in front of her would not move.

It moved. The pinky finger fucking moved.

She stared in a daze, laughing nervously to herself. She's dreaming. Yes. Of course, it's just a dream— or a nightmare.

Because it is impossible. How can she be in someone else's body? She pinched her cheek, she slapped herself to wake herself up. Yet every single time she hit herself, the pain that came with it was too raw and real.

She panicked, freaking out real bad. She convinced herself that it wasn't real. But that bloody pinky finger moved on her command and she just lost it.

She has gone crazy. She knows she had. There's no other explanation for this. She should call the police! Report a crime or something.

She scrambled to stand up, full bent on the fact that she wanted the authorities to investigate her case. But she fell again, one of her foot getting tangled with the other because of her franticness. This — whoever this is, had long fucking legs and she miscalculated her step!

She fell on the ground, her torso slamming down on the floor. She groaned at the pain, rolling towards her side, cringing in place.

The pain in between her legs is almost too unbearable. Instinctively, she placed her hands on her groin, protecting it or somewhat soothing it from the stinging sensation it radiated.

"Oh my god, I have a fucking dick!" She whimpered helplessly as she pressed further down her groin, finally letting herself feel the foreign male organ attached to her body. "Why do I have a dick?!" She rolled from side to side, cussing to herself. "Fuck, the pain is real." She cried, continuing to soothe the aching organ. Why the fuck did she have to fall groin first?

But it was a thought that went away fast. She was still literally squirming in place. She couldn't even rationalize the fact that even her voice sounded lower than it should. Like probably two octaves lower.

Her eyes brimmed with with tears. This is the most painful thing that she had ever experienced in her life. Maybe at par with fucking childbirth which now, she has no idea why she's comparing it with that. She hasn't even given birth yet!

Rey continued to whimper, breathing in and out through her mouth slowly. Maybe if she calmed down, the excruciating pain will disappear. Finally, it did subside, but not leaving a radiating stinging after effect.

She sniffed on the ground, finally letting go of her dick. Fuck, it's weird when she's applying to it to herself. She has a dick. A dick! A fucking penis!

She lay still, her gaze unwittingly landed on the ceiling. A massive chandelier greeted her. Fuck. She's not even in her apartment anymore.

Rey sat upright again. That sucker punch in the groin finally managed to calm her down. She scoffed. Was she about to call the police earlier?

She shook her head. As if they can do anything. For what it's worth they would probably brand her as crazy or deranged. Sending her straight to the mental hospital.

She sighed again, observing her new found body. She watched as her (or this body's) chest rise and fall, hearing this person's soft low exhales that her mind ordered him to do.

Then she exhaled again, her (his) lips puckering up as his body released her air.

"First things, first." She was now talking to herself. Inadvertently, she licked her lips. Man, her (or his) voice sounded amazing. But she shook her head, brushing the thought away.

"I'm Rey." She continued, standing up. She would just have to rationally find an explanation. It's the only way she can convince herself that she's not batshit crazy. "Rey Kenobi."

"I'm British." She walked towards the full length window, overviewing the skyscrapers and the city below. "I from London, United Kingdom."

She whimpered and gulped, her nerves starting to kick in again. Those buildings outside are unfamiliar. She's not in London.

She took a nervous step back away from the window. From a far she could see a familiar building, one that she sees only in post cards and magazines — the Empire State Building. She gulped anxiously, holding onto her sanity. She can't lose her shit now, not yet. Rationally explaining things, remember.

Rey let another low exhale. So, she's in a random flat. In New York. In the United States of fucking America. In a different body.

Cool. Cool. It's cool. She's chill.

Rey shut her eyes tight, clenching her fists. Her (or his) jaw tightening more than ever. Calm down, Rey. Calm down. She told herself.

She hesitantly walked across this overly large, expensive looking flat. She would have stared in awe, but she has bigger problems to solve. She searched for the bathroom, or any room with a mirror. It's about time that she sees this herself. She needed to confirm whether this was just her imagination.

She found a sliding door somewhere. Rey didn't have the time to contemplate nor memorize the flat's interior. She just found a door and opened it.

Rey whistled in awe. Never mind the collection of black suits that was surrounding her. The room was massive! Even bigger than her whole apartment combined. She glanced to her right, the wall was basically a full length mirror. One that you can only find on a dance studio, or something.

The nineteen year old blinked. Once, twice, thrice. She finally saw it. The person who owns the body she's currently possesses. He was wearing a plain white v-neck and black boxer shorts.

She began to shake uncontrollably. "I'm Rey Kenobi." She whispered, almost at her wits end.

She took a step forward towards the mirror.

"I have brown eyes..." She stuttered unsurely as she touched the man's face and stared at his reflection. This person, he didn't have brown eyes. His was jet black — deep and haunting. She watched as the man's lips moved with her words.

"I'm five feet, seven inches tall." She whimpered, sniffing, almost wanting to cry.

This person in front of her. The person whom she who's saying her thoughts. He was large. Fucking huge. About six feet or more.

She can't believe it. She's not believing any of this!

"I'm a fresh graduate." She nervously continued. This man, he doesn't look like a student. For what it's worth, he seemed older. In his late twenties or early thirties.

"I..." She started to wail in despair, her heart sinking at the fact that she was, somehow, stuck inside another person's body. Her tears began to roll down that man's cheek. "I _don't have_ wavy black hair." She whimpered.

She thought she can continue to deny it. But it's all real. Please, she's not going crazy, is she?

"I don't have a sharp nose. No big ears or this long face. I'm a woman! I... I shouldn't have a three o'clock shadow!"

She dropped on her knees, the base of her (his) palm reaching her (his) eyes to dry them. It was ridiculous. If some other person would see her right now, it would seem like he was a grown, six feet tall, muscular man who was wailing like a child. But it was her. She's Rey. She's there. Inside him.

What the fuck is going on?

—

The nineteen year old have cried for at least over an hour now. She retorted back towards this man's bed, curling into fetal position, tightly wrapping her arms on one of his pillows.

She buried her face in it, perceiving the sensation that this soft fluffy plush of a pillow she brought near her chin. She was even feeling it, she thought. The way that the cushions pressed on her or this man's cheeks. The way that she smelled the lingering scent of what she figured as the smell of an ocean summer breeze and the faint hint of cigarettes.

The man, whoever this is.. he's a smoker. She thought.

Rey rolled, lying on her back. She could feel that this man's eyes were clearly swollen with all of _her_ crying. His nose stuffy because of _her_ tears. How his cheeks, not to mention his big ears turn red because of _her_ panic and flustering. How his chest heaves whenever _she_ breathes. That low voice she hears whenever she talks...

Rey knows that it was her, her mind who was doing all the thinking. She's the one who's feeling all of these emotions all at once. Yet when she looks at the mirror, or even touch herself to console her somber being, it was not her body whom she was touching or seeing. But some foreign person.

She _**is**_ him, for one reason or another.

Rey closed her eyes. How is this even possible? Unless of course, she had really gone crazy. Do crazy people know that they're crazy?

No they don't. That's what she told herself. And she has to believe that silver lining. Because if not... how can she make sense of any of this?

Well, that's the thing. Body switching? It doesn't make sense.

She's not in some story. Those legends and myths she accustomed to believe when she was young are not real. They are tales told to give an explanation to the unknown, back when science was sparse and knowledge about the world was little.

Or... fuck. Maybe she is crazy. She probably is. Everything is inside her head. All of this is imaginary. Like Alice, Alice in fucking Wonderland or that Spanish kid from Pan's Labyrinth.

She gulped, finally resigning to the fact that everything is just in her head. Even though she could trace his muscular body in her fingers, touch his face and feel his thick plump lips graze her fingers, or smell realistically his ocean scent shampoo.

She bit her (his) lip. Yup, definitely cray cray.

Then his cellphone rang. It kept buzzing on the small side table beside her. Actually, it had been buzzing for several times now. It's just that she was too preoccupied to notice. Now that she convinced herself that she's probably gone crazy, all her senses seemed to function normally and the first thing it did was to hear that mechanical vibrations that the small device made.

Two, three rings. Then it stopped. The screen flash, alerting a voicemail prompt. Then it began to ring again. Then another voicemail.

Rey sat up, holding the smartphone in her now ginormous palm. She will never get used to the fact that everything in this man is so large. Wait, scratch that. She does not want to get used to it. Unless she really wants to believe that she really, really has gone crazy. Which a while ago, she already did. Fuck! This is lunacy!

Rey scowled, staring at the screen instead. Her voice echoing a low male hum.

What kind of phone etiquette is that? She thought. Who would in their right mind drop a call half-way then leave a voicemail? Then repeat it several times? It's as if the caller, whoever this Armitage Hux is, is deliberately doing it to piss her off.

For a while her eyebrow creased as she contemplated. Damn, if everything is just inside her head she's proud that she somewhat came up with a complex (yet seemingly asshole) of a character. To think that she conjured a random man, with a name as weird as Armitage Hux to just piss herself off.

Brilliant Rey, just brilliant.

She chuckled before taking the call. What more can she lose? She's already gone crazy.

"What the fuck Ren?" The man or Armitage hissed from the other side of the line.

Rey's eyes widened in shock. He sounded real, not to mention very, very upset.

Is he real? No, everything is inside her head right? She's gone crazy, remember?

"Hello?" Armitage checked from the other side. Rey lay quiet for the longest time, not talking but rather shuddering on the phone microphone. Her (his) lips quivered, small low exhales now escaping her (his) lips.

She fidgeted. How should she answer this? Should she even reply? What should she say?

"What's up, Armitage?" She said instead, greeting the man happily like he was a long time friend. Just how she greets her bestfriend, Finn.

Then there was silence. An eerie, uncomfortable silence on the phone.

"Are you fucking high?" Armitage snapped from the other side. "Or have you completely lost it?"

"Since when did you call me Armitage, you dimwitted Neanderthal." There was contempt in his voice, not to mention spite and a boatload of disbelief. "Stop with this childishness, Ren. You should have been in the office thirty minutes ago for the board meeting. I know what you want to say, it is just another boring board meeting but it still is a board meeting."

"Also, I do not have time to baby sit your grown childish ass. I suggest you get your shit together because the Empire does not need —"

Board meeting? Rey pondered. Wait, did he just call her a grown childish ass? Not to mention a Neanderthal? For a minute, Rey forgot that she believed that she was crazy, or this man was a byproduct of her imagination. Rage shot straight to her brain. How dare him. He doesn't know her. Yet the first ever conversation they had, ended up with this asshole calling her a caveman. The hell?

"Did you just call me a Neanderthal?" Rey hissed, the man's voice octave low voice expressing her own anger. "You're rude!" She spat.

There was silence. I guess from the other side of the line, Rey finally talked some sense to this Armitage Hux. She could hear him scuffle over the phone, or maybe his jaw dropped out of shock.

"Since when did have a British accent, Ren?" He finally said. There was a hint of distress in his voice, not to mention he was semi-freaked out with the way Rey talked. She doesn't know if he was concerned or mocking her.

Rey rolled her eyes, she figured it was the latter. He was mocking her for her accent. Of course she will have a British accent. She is, British. Born and raised (maybe even die) there. C'mon, Hux. Keep the fuck up.

"Ren." Hux hissed. This time, his tone was serious, worried.

Ren? Rey thought. Rey. Her name's Rey. She's not Ren. Irritation crawling up her skin.

"Stop calling me that. The name is Re —?"

In a flash, her brain snapped back to the current situation. She gasped. That big hand again covering her mouth. Instinctively, she threw the smartphone away. She watched how it bounced on the cushions, the muffled voice of Armitage Hux echoing through it. She took a pillow and smothered the device, just so she can't hear Hux' further scolding.

Her heart began to frantically beat inside her chest. Or this man's chest — whatever. His or hers? Does it even matter? Does she even care right now?

She doesn't. Because all she could hear was the sound of _their_ hearts booming like thunder inside _their_ chest. To the point that it seemed like it will break this man's ribcage.

Her and this man's vision swirled. Like vertigo shooting up straight to their brains. She was panicking. She's terrified of the unexplainable realization that this... everything... is not just in her head; that even if she convinces herself a hundred times over that she is crazy... she's not. It's real.

Armitage Hux is real? Ren, the person she is right now, exists?

No. No. No. No. She laughed nervously to herself, almost maniacally in fact.

Did she forget that she has a loose screw in the head? This is just her imagination!

Yet, there was this burning curiosity to confirm everything. She convinces herself that she's mental. Yet, she doesn't want to be. So which was it? To confirm that she's crazy in the head or confirm that she is indeed stuck in another person's body?

She scratched her now wavy jet black (not to mention soft) hair in panic. Well, screw it. Both situations are out of this world so might as well have the courage to confirm it.

Slowly, Rey removed the pillow that covered the man's smart phone.

She checked his phone, searching. 'Armitage Hux Empire' she typed in on google, not without backspacing for a while because of the typographical errors his big fingers made.

Rey shuddered as she clicked the first link. A ginger haired man appeared. He definitely looked like a fucking asshole. Thin, bony, face sunken, his ginger hair combed back to his head.

Armitage Hux is a fucking real person. She gulped.

"CFO of Empire Ltd., the largest car manufacturer in the United States." She whispered.

Empire? Rey heard of it. That company had expanded to their country, beating almost every British automotive companies. She saw their cars, fixed one of them in fact. Back when she was in Britain.

Below his description was another hyperlink. "See also: Kylo Ren." It said.

Ren. Ren. Ren. The name echoed on her head. She remembered Hux calling her that. She began to click the link.

There was a picture of him — the man whose body she's currently inhabiting.

That same dark eyes, that jet black wavy hair, the long pointy nose, his thick luscious lips, wearing a sharp black suit that she (probably) saw in his ginormous walk in closet.

A small description under the photo, she began to read it.

 _Kylo Ren, 29 years of age, born November 19, 1989. CEO of Empire Ltd., the largest car manufacturer in the United States._

 _At 24, he became the youngest billion dollar CEO, making him the first person, below thirty, to reach the Forbes List of the World's Richest._

 _Currently, he ranks first in the billion dollar list, outranking Bill Gates, who had been number 1 for more than 18 years._

Bill Gates is real. The Empire is a real company. Armitage Hux is an existing person.

So... Kylo Ren is real too?

Rey pressed the back button, clicking other links about Kylo Ren. She was not reading any of it, not really. She scanned the pages, hoping at some point that he is not a real person or something.

But he was. Every link that she clicked, every information that bounced right off her head, all of it telling her the same thing. Kylo Ren is a real person.

Rey dropped the smartphone.

He is the richest man in the world? She gulped. So technically, right now... _she is_ the world's richest person in the world?

Rey gasped, letting herself fall onto Kylo Ren's bed. She chewed on his lip nervously, remembering the wish she made the night before.

She said that she doesn't want to struggle with her finances any longer...

Did her dream just come true?

—

Author's Note: Hi guys, just thought of this random story, I don't know what to do with it yet honestly. I don't know it's worthy enough to be continued.

I need to know what you think. If you enjoyed the first chapter. Comments or reviews are highly welcome if you like me to continue with it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Wish the Same Thing

What would you do if you just found out that your companion; man's best friend (and worst enemy) in a pocket; the thing in between your legs for the past twenty nine years had suddenly, for some unknown reason, disappeared and was replaced by something wholly foreign?

You freak out. You flip the shit out.

Yet Kylo Ren sat in silence, his legs now crossed on top of the other while his feet tucked underneath his buttocks... well, _her_ buttocks.

Surprisingly, he was calm about the whole ordeal.

Or not.

He did, in fact, freaked at first. He just convinced himself that he's calm and did not, in any circumstances, accidentally slammed himself on this woman's apartment walls like an idiot because of the panic (almost breaking this girl's nose). Because after all, that would be humiliating. And it's not like him to lose his composure. That's what he said to himself. But his actions spoke otherwise. Because damn, his shock was out of this world.

He's not a screamer. Not really. While he has the widest emotional range, he can only express so little: Intrigued? Straight face. Curious? Another straight face. Happy? Can he even conjure such emotion? Maybe, but he already forgot how that feels. Angry? Well, that's definitely one emotion that he knows all too well. One or two random bursts of rage or a tantrum here and there.

But for the first time, the shock sent him into an emotional turmoil that he actually screamed at the top of his lungs, her lungs. His eyes bawling out at the sight of a fucking vagina. Well, not really at the sight of the female body part but at the disappearance of his own (big and hidden) companion that had been attached on his groin for like forever.

And yet despite the panic and shock, all he could hear was a high pitched, irritating, ear drum breaking shout that left him so annoyed that he had no other choice but to calm down and shut the hell up.

Damn, to think that he was literally screaming like girl was vexing him so hard that he couldn't even care less that he was now inside some random girl's body. He had an image to protect, and screaming like a god damn teenager was not helping in any way. Not that anybody would care, he was alone in this lady's apartment anyway. But that's just how it goes. You don't get to be the CEO of the largest car manufacturer in the United States if you don't know how to get your shit together in the most stressful times.

After that initial burst of shock, he is weirdly calm. Losing his dick and being stuck in some girl's body, for some reason, was not enough for him to _totally_ lose his shit. Again, five years as CEO of the most sought off company (and most coveted), not to mention the most turbulent firm in the history of the United States, the universe has to try something else to make him fully freak out. Because this, no matter how unexplainable and nonsensical things may seem now, it wasn't enough.

After all, there _should_ be a very rational and logical explanation for this. He just have to figure that out.

Kylo shuddered, convincing himself that he should react in the most cliche human reaction possible. Why can't he just totally lose it like a normal human being? But nope. He's not feeling any of that.

Or maybe he's too calm because he's gone crazy?

A crazy person does not know he's crazy. And if he says he's crazy, then he probably is, sane.

Ren squinted at the paradox. So, if he believes that he's crazy, then he is sane.

Shit! Ren let himself fall on this girl's rock hard bed.

His high intellectual quotient is not helping in any way, and was, in fact making the situation less explainable with logic and rationality.

But that's the thing. If you want to logically explain the fact that his consciousness has been somehow transferred to some random girl's body, he should throw away all sense of logic.

Which, by the way, does not make any sense because how can he explain things if he would not use some rationality?

"Fuck!" He shouted as he pressed his now small hands on his now (soft) temples. His voice now was too sweet and soothing for his liking, as if entrancing him to calm down.

Shit, he really is a woman now.

This is so hard to process. Yet, he was genuinely curious about his situation. His inner nerd coming out to the surface. He was that type of child who would learn how and why things work rather than take everything in face value. He would break his toys and open them, tinkering every gear, every mechanism inside just to figure out how they work.

And this current predicament, it elicited that same burning curiosity he had back when he was a child — How and why is he in this girl's body?

Of course he cannot open or tear this woman apart, that would be gruesome. But how exactly is he inside a hazel eyed, brown haired girl?

She was plain looking, ordinary in fact; the type of girl whom you would not give a second look. Typical dark brown hair, freckles all over her face. Not only that, everything about this girl is soft and small.

Soft and small. The thought lingered on Ren's head. Everything is soft and small.

Hmm.

Out of curiosity, Ren's eyes landed on his (her) chest. This girl was wearing a light gray spaghetti strap and a plain red underwear. Her sleeping clothes, he guessed. Oh, did he forgot to mention that she was not wearing any bra? That nipples of hers shyly perking from behind the cloth of her spaghetti strap, hardened as if she was cold.

Such small breasts, he scoffed to himself. From his perspective they definitely looked like two small hills (or like a god damn anthill) symmetrically separated by her sternum rather than the voluptuous mountains he was accustomed to see on other women.

He scowled again at that fact. This woman doesn't even have cleavage even if he tries to press her boobs together.

Slowly, his (her) hand gently squeezed the woman's right boob. Kylo contemplated for a moment. Yup, it's still small but definitely, oh so definitely soft.

Immediately, he yanked his (or her) hand away. He should stop staring and squeezing his boobs like a pervert.

Does it still make you a pervert if it's your body? He argued with himself. Well, yes. Because first off, it's not his body. It's still _her_ boobs. Fuck, this is so weird.

Anyway, Kylo drifted away from observing his new found body. He lay his gaze instead on her small, not to mention cheap ass apartment.

God, his walk in closet looks more of a home than this garbage. It looks like she's living in some other person's basement. There's not really a room for him to move. Just a plain old (rock hard) bed, a door on the right for her bathroom and nothing else. Not even a kitchen or closet. Her things were unruly placed in a large open suitcase which he figured was a substitute for her closet.

How can a person live like this? She clearly belongs to the lower income bracket. If ever she's part of the work force, judging from her apartment alone, she's part of the rank-and-file personnel, or a blue collar worker.

From her physical features alone, she seemed very ordinary. She's nothing special. Mundane, mediocre and normal.

Yet there's something in those hazel eyes that made Ren intrigued. If he was inside his own body and he and this girl get into a staring contest, he would clearly lose. Not because he wouldn't be able to stare, but the look in her eyes makes it seem like she could stare right through your soul. It made him feel vulnerable. He could feel that her eyes can break down the walls that took him years to put up in a matter of seconds. Leaving him like an open book that is ready to be read by her, especially her.

Maybe that was the real reason why he didn't freak out that much when he found that he lost his body. Just staring at her hazel orbs made him calm down. One glance and he, for some reason, knew deep in his heart that everything will be alright.

Why?

Should he even feel this way when everything that happened for the last couple of hours was the most surreal and unrealistic thing that he ever experienced in his life?

There are many questions that kindled in Kylo's mind. Who is this girl? Where's she from? She has rough, calloused hands, what does she do for a living? She's seem the type of person who does not care about her looks (evidenced by her unconditioned hair). She's plain but not wholly undesirable.

She's a totally normal girl. Nothing special in her.

Normal? Ordinary? Mundane? Mediocre? The words repeated in his head.

There was a time when he dreamt that he was just some ordinary guy. One that didn't grow up with so much privilege, not to mention someone who didn't have to live up with the expectations society (and his family) has set upon him at a very young age.

He wished that he was just some other person, a decent hard working guy, who values everything that he worked for because hard work is the only thing he had; To not have everything handed to him on a silver platter; for people to see what he's capable of and not idolize him because he's some legacy.

There were times when he thought of that. But it was a sporadic thought. The notion of being ordinary comes into his mind when he's tired; when he's sick of putting out a brave face, being this mighty CEO, that everyone thinks he is. It was a thought that comes into his head when he is overwhelmed with this unforgiving capitalist society.

Overwhelmed? When was the last time he was so overwhelmed with work?

He paused to think. Last night. He was feeling overwhelmingly tired last night. So tired that he, for some reason, just saw a random shooting star while he was on the roof deck of their building, smoking a cigarette and made a stupid wish.

He wished that he was just some ordinary guy.

He made a wish.

A wish to a random falling star to be ordinary.

Wait? Huh?

—

Rey blinked several times before she realized that she was staring too much. She was past the fact that everything is real because there are more pressing matters at hand, like Hux calling again and threatening to head to Kylo Ren's lavish apartment complex to literally drag him (or her) to that stupid board meeting.

"Fuck." Rey mumbled to herself before chewing Kylo's lip frantically. What is she supposed to do in that board meeting? Is her presence even required there? She, or rather Kylo Ren, is boss. He's god damn CEO, and as far Rey's knowledge on the rich is concerned (well, most of the information came from movies and series), the CEO can do anything that he wants. He doesn't answer to anyone. Or is she wrong about that?

God, she doesn't know what to think because she was awfully distracted by Kylo Ren's physique.

When Hux called her again, for some reason, she found herself assenting to his orders like the pushover that she is. So, without further thinking, and fearing that Hux will somehow find out that she's not Kylo Ren, she found herself back inside the man's walk in closet, choosing a business attire from his overly large selection of black suits.

But Rey merely stood still, dumbfounded, looking at the full length wall mirror and just stared. She removed his v-neck to change but she just stared. Eyes bawling out, vision tunneling, jaw slightly gaping open, almost drooling as her gaze fell on Kylo Ren's god damn beautiful pectoral muscles and shredded abs.

Fuck, this guy's body is something else. He's all muscle. Rey chuckled to herself. She tried flexing his arms, his biceps popping out without really putting much effort. A whistle of astonishment escaped Rey's (or Kylo's) lips. Then she stretched his arms, turning his shoulder joint to get a better view of his triceps.

It didn't matter that she looked like some overly vain and narcissistic person who was gaping in awe at the sight of his own body. For one, it's not her body and Kylo Ren's body was just so fucking amazing.

Just look at these cuts, she thought. She took a step forward towards the mirror for a better view. She turned a full 180 degrees, Kylo's back on a full view on the mirror. Rey told her brain to flex again. Holy mother of God, these back muscles are insane. She bit her lip, thinking that this guy can easily do a pull up. Or maybe even do a pull up with just one arm.

She was curious. Should she try it? Should she do one? For a man as rich as him, he definitely has a personal gym in this ridiculously large apartment. Maybe in his first floor. Rey hadn't had the chance to roam around still, but she was tempted to look for a gym just so she can confirm if Kylo Ren can do a pull up.

Her eyes searched the walk in closet. Maybe there's a pull-up bar lying around somewhere or some visible pipes that she can hold onto.

She grinned. Just her fucking luck, a door way pull-up bar was neatly tucked below his collection of suits. She hurriedly took it and latched it on the corners of his sliding door (which she did so easily, because of his height). She shook the bar, checking if its firmly attached.

Rey grinned once again, hoping that this man has strength and endurance with him and these gorgeous muscles are not just for show.

His strength is real deal.

Twenty. She was able to do twenty pull-ups with his body.

This manly strength of his... it's so hot, she thought.

She would have done more but Rey felt a tingling sensation in between her (his) legs.

She decided to let go and check. She stared once again. Why is Kylo Ren's penis hard? She gulped, the saliva on her throat was running down her esophagus so mercilessly slow.

Oh fuck. She bit her lip at the realization. Kylo's body was reacting because of her thoughts.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

Is she getting turned on with Kylo Ren's physique?

What the fuck Rey? She scolded herself.

Rey jolted in shock. She turned her attention back to his clothes. She was supposed to be choosing a suit, or something. Let's just do that, she convinced herself. But somehow, her gaze still unwittingly latching on his body.

Damn it, Kenobi!

She gulped trying her best not to act all dazed and confused at the sight those embossed stomach muscles. Rey landed her gaze on Kylo's face instead to distract herself. Well, it was not helping at all.

She convinced herself that he had a weird set of facial features. He had a large face, soft jaws, a pointy (and big) Jewish nose, and dumbo ears. His black hair was wavy and long almost reaching the base of his neck like he's part of some 90's emo-punk pop rock band. And yet, no matter how weird or uncanny his features were, they fit perfectly in place. He is unconventionally handsome. No, not unconventional. He is handsome. Period.

Not to mention, if you add his body with that face of his, he's literally like an ancient Greek sculpture. One that is carved using the golden ratio, perfect and flawless.

An ancient Greek statue for comparison. Hmm. Those sculptures have small penises, if she remembered it correctly.

Penis. Penis. He has a penis. Kylo Ren's penis. The thought lingered over Rey's mind, her curiosity reaching a new high. She touched his dick alright, but she was so shocked that she couldn't remember the size or how it felt in her (his) hands. Not to mention, she hasn't seen it yet.

He's a big man. By analysis, he too has a large ding-dong. Rey's eyebrows creased at the thought. In theory that may be true. But it may also be false. And she was leaning on the fact that Kylo Ren doesn't have a big dick.

Maybe, just maybe. I mean, you can't have it all, right? There must be a flaw in him somewhere!

She bit her lip hungrily, trying so hard to brush away the perverted thoughts but her curiosity was stronger than her will.

She's inside his body. Sooner or later, she would be able to see it anyway, so why not now? I mean, c'mon. For the sake of knowledge and discovery!

Knowledge? Or does she just want to see Kylo Ren's dick?

Who is she kidding? She is a load of bullshit. She made an embarrassed raspberry, before fanning herself with his large fingers. She was curious and flustered. Her perverted thoughts getting the best of her. Kylo Ren was attractive alright, and what will it take to boost that attractiveness further is if she knew that he has an awesome penis.

So, it was the latter. Definitely the latter. Fuck knowledge, her primal attraction to the opposite sex is winning because she was giggling uncontrollably, watching Kylo's shoulders move up and down because of trying to control her laughter.

Should she just take a small peek? Or just see it hang all together? Rey contemplated for a while. Maybe she'll just let it hang loose, full frontal, butt naked. Wherever Kylo's consciousness is, he wouldn't know what she did.

An menacing smile etched Rey's lips. Full fucking frontal it its.

So she pulled Kylo's boxer shorts down, her excitement very, very apparent because she could feel Kylo's ears burn. When Rey finally let herself see her (his) reflection in the mirror, she gasped wildly, before shutting her (his) eyes tight in embarrassment.

Despite the abrupt shutting off of her vision. She was able to see it. Kylo Ren's junk... it was thick and long. And it wasn't even erect.

Fuck. This was a bad idea. The mental image is now stuck on her mind and she could not erase it no matter how much she tried. She was flustered, blushing like an overripe tomato. How can she function normally now knowing that there's an enticing piece of body part that's currently hanging in between his legs. Or her legs. His legs. Fuck. It's still very confusing.

Rey inhaled, not minding the frantic beating of Kylo's heart. Truthfully, she's turned on by it. He's the most magnificent creature of the opposite sex she has ever laid her eyes on. But it didn't help that she was inside him, and every perverted reaction she can conjure, his body reacts with her thoughts. Just please, she prayed. Don't let it go erect on her. Please.

Thankfully, nothing happened. Kylo's manly parts remained flaccid and Rey could not help but frown. Not that she was expecting his dick to shoot straight up, but at the realization that he was perfect.

Deep in her heart, she was hoping that there was some flaw, just like her, another flawed human being... but there's none. It's as if he's not even human.

He's a 10.

Perfect in every way. Effortlessly flawless, handsome, good body (that includes his beautiful dick), rich, powerful, privileged, smart (the last one was an educated guess. Well, you can't be CEO is you're dumb).

Despite that he was of the opposite sex, he's everything that Rey is not.

She's not flawless, nor beautiful. She's dirt poor, a modern day scavenger of mediocre intelligence. She's a nobody, just an orphaned girl who grew up in the streets of London. She's nothing.

Completely opposite of him.

She sighed in defeat. Even if she's currently in a different body, she's still this insecure girl.

Silently, Rey picked one of his black suits and dressed in them, not before scowling in frustration because for one, she doesn't know how to tie a damn neck tie. Also, does this black vest (or is this a vest? A waist coat?) go with his outfit?

If she doesn't even know how to dress like a CEO, how can she act like one? How can she act like a perfect human being when she's not?

Well, whatever, she'll just have to wing it because she doesn't have much of a choice now, does she.

—

When Kylo Ren said that it would take something more than being in some girl's body to freak him out, well, this.. this oblong shaped thing that looked like an overly large sperm cell is clearly freaking him out.

The thing that he's currently holding in his (her) slender fingers, what is he supposed to do with this?

Never mind that because the pain is unbearable. He was sweating like crazy, slamming his (her) fists on this woman's bathroom tiles, sitting on her toilet, cringing in place like he was having a god damn stomach ache. Not that he was excreting poop, I mean, truth be told, he would be thankful if this woman is currently having diarrhea but she's not. If there's anything he was bleeding. Bleeding straight from his fucking vagina.

Her. Her fucking vagina.

Why? Of all the days of the fucking month where his consciousness would be magically transported to a random girl's body, it had to be her time of the month.

Kylo convinced himself that he was not freaking out. That he can do this. Because it's normal. It's fucking biology. He too knows a thing or two about a human girl's anatomy. So it wouldn't be that surprising if she started bleeding.

But when he felt something sticky in between his (her) legs, not to mention the sudden gush of some liquid from his (her) lady parts. And when he tried to check what it was by cautiously inserting his (her) finger inside her underwear (not thinking of any perverted thoughts, just to make it clear).

At the first sight of blood, he thought he was going to pass out because of the shock, not long after, he was gagging in utter disgust because it was foreign and repulsive altogether. He can't quite explain it. It was still blood alright, but the consistency is different. It was so much stickier and fuck, he doesn't want to know!

Kylo ran straight towards the girl's bathroom, immediately removing her underwear and was sitting on her toilet bowl as long as he could remember. Every gush of blood that dripped from this woman's lady parts made him cringe.

Kylo panted heavily as he sat on the toilet. He gets it, alright. In theory. That menstrual cycle shit. He knows it. Uses it in fact, to know if some women he fucked are safe. What he doesn't get is the pain that came with the blood. Why does it have to hurt like this? It hurts. The pain is excruciating. He doesn't even know where it's coming from. Is it from his (her) stomach? His (her) lower back? Her pelvis? Her god damn uterus?

The uterus. Of course. That fucking part that was supposedly non-existent for a man like him is making him cringe in pain. It is as if a woman's body is being punished for not having a baby growing inside her womb.

"Just fucking kill me." He mumbled, this woman's voice sounded like she was about to cry. For him, he would rather get punched in the ballsack than experience this pain. Okay, that's an exaggeration. What man would want to get sucker punched in the dick?

The girl's eyes brimmed of Kylo's tears. He doesn't even know why he's crying now.

Oh wait, he's craving for chocolate. Or anything sweet. He's itching to have some sugar right now — like a caramel

macchiato with several additional pumps of caramel syrup and sugar, along with marshmallows or bits of caramel chocolates on the side.

Uh— ew? Weird, he doesn't have a sweet tooth. Why is craving for an overly sweet beverage when he liked his coffee black?

And the fact that he's craving for something sweet makes him want to cry? Huh? He doesn't understand. Why crave something with this unbearable pain? Let alone cry over it?

What the hell is going on in his current body? Why is his emotions so volatile? Is he hormonal?

He doesn't know. He has clearly no idea what was going on in his head.

Not to mention, this bleeding looked like he has a perpetual wound somewhere below. What is he supposed to do with this? Place some tissues and make it absorb all the blood?

Oh yeah, that sperm cell looking thingy — that tampon. Women place it on their vagina to let the spongy thing absorb all the blood.

The question is, how? Does he shove it to this girl's lady parts like a faucet plug?

What if it gets stuck? What if he can't remove it afterwards? What if her vagina just eats the thing whole and it gets trapped in her uterus forever? What if he dies after he plugs it right to the v-hole?

Oh God, he's freaking out. He's at the end of his wits now.

Who does he asks about this — the women in his life. His mother? What is he supposed to say? "Hey mom, I'm currently stuck in some girl's body, can you teach me how to put a tampon?"

No. Fuck no. That's beyond ridiculous. Not to mention this pain! It's not going away. If there's anything, his panic and inner turmoil is making his, or her, god damn uterus hurt.

Calm down, Ren. Deep breathes.

There must be an instruction manual somewhere in that tampon box.

Ren cringed, reaching for the box of tampons to read the damn instructions:

 _Take a deep breath and relax._

Kylo breathed through his nose and out to the mouth, repeating the process several times. Nope. He's not relaxing. God, he couldn't even follow the first step because of his panic.

Maybe he'll just skip it.

 _Hold the tampon applicator securely by the anti-slip grip with your thumb and middle finger. Not sure where to hold it? Look for little grip marks._

 _With the removal string hanging down, insert the outer tube of the tampon applicator into your vagina at a slight upward angle, toward the small of your back._

 _Gently slide the applicator all the way into your vagina, until your fingers touch your body._

Kylo scowled. What kind of instructions are these? It's not very helpful. He held the tampon in between his fingers. First figuring out where the tampon applicator is, those god dam grip marks and the string.

He gulped nervously, slowly tearing up the cover of the applicator. Okay, so basically, he should shove the thing inside this girl's vagina until her fingers touched her body, and leave the string hanging in between her legs so he can remove it afterward.

Kylo closed his eyes as he felt his or this woman's lady parts, analyzing the situation, figuring out what to do. Then his gaze landed on the small warning sign below the box.

 _Warning: Usage for more than eight hours can cause death._

Kylo blinked as he read the last sentence. Wait, so he can actually, really, really, die using this?

What the actual fuck?

—

Rey Kenobi managed to look presentable. She chose a white long sleeves, and of course, a black coat jacket to cover it. It was an easy choice in all honesty. Kylo Ren is the type of man who arranges his clothes by set.

So the suit in itself was never a problem. The only question was how to place a neck tie on his neck. Or, would Kylo rather wear a three-piece suit than the normal one? Also, while all his formal suits are black, they seem different from one another — the hemline, buttons, the length.

But she has no time to discern every black piece of expensive looking suit in his closet. Not when Hux had been calling again. Saying things like his car is already waiting for him downstairs.

So, she ended up with this plain looking, not very formal way of dressing herself. She lacked the tie, opening two buttons of his white inner long sleeves instead. She also didn't have that handkerchief placed in that suit pocket of his, or even choose the right cuffs or some pin that suit wearing men attaches on somewhere. She just hoped that Kylo's awesome physique and drop dead gorgeous face would somehow make up this lack of formality in his clothing.

Rey sighed and prayed. Just let her go through this board meeting in one piece, and to not humiliate herself and Kylo Ren.

—

When Hux mentioned that Kylo's car was already parked downstairs of course, she was expecting a driver. One where she would just sit on the back seat of his vehicle and let Kylo's personal employee drive all the way towards his office, like the rich man that he is. Because truth be told, she has no idea where his office was, nor is confident with her capabilities to drive a right handed car.

But there was no driver nor an expensive looking car that's waiting for her down stairs. She tensed immediately. Great, she thought. Kylo Ren is the type of rich man who still drives himself to work. Fuck. She miscalculated that.

She stood silently by the lobby, chewing Kylo's lip nervously. She was waiting for his car to be delivered, but in her head, she was already analyzing how to drive on the right side of the vehicle. Of course, that would mean that all the things she learned on the roads of London would be completely opposite when it comes to driving on the streets of New York. That's not her only problem. His office. Where in the fuck is his office?

Rey took out Kylo Ren's phone to search. After a while, she was already frantically downloading a GPS app to help her figure out where exactly his office building was. Thank goodness she didn't need a password for his App Store. Just his thumb print, and she was good to go.

Rey was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice that Kylo's car was already there.

The attendant got out immediately, holding out the car keys to him. "I'm sorry for the delay, sir." He said politely.

"Oh." Rey finally acknowledged the employee's presence. She cocked his head up, gazing at him with Kylo's deep set dark eyes.

The valet attendant tensed almost immediately on her gaze. From Rey's perspective, he was obviously shaking as he extended his arm to deliver Kylo Ren's keys. It was as if the attendant is terrified of her.

"It.. it won't happen again, sir! Please. Please forgive me!" He stuttered and pleaded.

For a moment, Rey was dumbfounded. Forgive him for on what exactly? Rey could feel Kylo's eyebrows furrow at her confusion.

Then it hit her. Forgive him for delaying to deliver Kylo's car?

"Oh! You don't have to apologize for anything." Rey shook Kylo's arms and smiled.

The valet attendant merely looked at her with a shocked expression as if she said something very out of character. "You're not going to fire me, sir?" The man said so suddenly.

"Fire?" Rey was taken aback, almost shouting in surprise. "W..why would I do something like that?" She was the one stuttering now.

It doesn't make any sense, really. Frankly, she had not been standing there on the building lobby for more than two minutes. And yet, this employee was already apologizing profusely, terrified that he might lose his job. Seriously, a minute worth of delay is not in any way detrimental.

"We all make mistakes. I too, am currently unemployed so you know, I know how hard it is to find a job." Rey chuckled.

"Sir?" The valet attendant questioned.

Rey bit Kylo's lip hard. Fuck, she was blabbing about _her_ life experiences. Why does she keep forgetting that she is Kylo Ren now?

Rey cleared her (his) throat. "I.. I mean.."

How.. how is she going to salvage herself from this situation? Kylo's not unemployed. She's the one who's out of job. And as far as this employee is concerned she is Kylo. Fuck, she's in trouble now.

Rey could feel Kylo's blood rise to his face because of the panic. She tried to keep a straight face. Her thoughts swirled. What would Kylo Ren say in these types of stressful situations?

"Thank you, sir." The valet attendant smiled. "You saved my skin. Truthfully it's my first day of work."

Rey blinked. For some reason, the employee did not mind that she actually called himself unemployed (which is ludicrous) but was, more thankful that she didn't fire him.

The question was, why? How can people actually overlook that?

"They said you're unforgiving and mean. But I guess that's not true at all." The valet attendant smiled.

Rey stared at the attendant. The new found information about Kylo Ren, she must know more.

"What else did they tell you about me?" She asked curiously.

—

Unforgiving.

Mean.

Terrifying.

Uptight.

Bossy.

A monster.

From the information Rey gathered from that valet boy, Kylo Ren is the devil. A literal boss from hell.

The type of man who does not tolerate mistakes — a perfectionist. And if anyone, would ever make a blunder in front of him, or irk him for some reason, then you're a goner. He can make you lose your job in a literal snap of a finger, without mercy or any chances of redemption.

Rey gulped. As an meager employee, Rey knew that these types of bosses are the worst — inhumane and money hungry scumbags that couldn't care less about the plight of others. As long as their business is expanding, their money growing, they wouldn't care if their employee is literally dying in front of them. At the end of the day, employees can be easily replaced, like machines.

Well, this sucks. Rey thought as she gazed outside the cab window. While New York definitely looked like the city of dreams, her heart sunk at the thought of the valet attendant. What if Kylo was the one inside his own body? Then that poor fellow would definitely get fired. Not only that, what about the people whom he previously fired? What happened to them? To think that they have to lower their pride and beg for Kylo not to fire them. And yet, no matter how much they pleaded to him, he would not bother to give them a second chance.

What a mean fellow, Rey thought. She didn't even have the heart to drive Kylo's sports car after she found out that he's a mean boss. She cursed to herself in regret. To think that she let the opportunity to drive an Empire GT-StarKiller because she was irritated.

Fuck! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to drive a ten million dollar luxury car. One that's at par, or actually even better than a fucking Maybach Exelero.

Rey scowled to herself. How can she even think of that now? That sports car is worth of all his employees blood and tears. She shouldn't be regretting not being able to drive it!

The yellow taxi cab finally stopped on the driveway of some building, one that has a big ass "Empire, Ltd." plastered on some sophisticated looking block of cement or brick. Whatever, Rey doesn't care. As far as she's concerned, big corporations like this are the worst.

As soon as she exited the cab, everyone, literally everyone, that saw him tensed in place, staring at her with dumbfounded eyes before they composed themselves.

What? Rey thought. Seriously, this is definitely not the first time their boss actually rode a cab to work. Or not?

There were a lot of people. Like at least twenty employees all in black corporate suits that were waiting for him or her. They were in a straight line, 10 people on the right, 10 on the left, evenly spaced from one another. If there's a red carpet somewhere, Rey would think that it's some welcoming committee for the Royal Family or even the Pope.

As soon as she took the first step towards his office, all those twenty persons greeted her with a sharp and simultaneous "Good afternoon, sir!"

This is ridiculous, Rey rolled her eyes. Why does he even have an entourage? She's only attending a board meeting not some royal wedding or something.

Well, that eye roll made everybody more tense than they already are. Some of them were red up to their ears, others became fidgety.

What is this? Rey contemplated. It's just an eye roll, and it's not even directed at them. But everyone already looked as if life had been sucked from them.

Why are they so afraid of Kylo Ren?

"Sir!" A small woman in a black corporate lady suit immediately called his (her) attention.

"I'll immediately prepare for the repairs of your StarKiller." She mumbled, before writing something down on her clipboard.

"Oh, it's not broken." Rey tried to smile to diffuse the tension. For what it's worth, it's making her more nervous as it is. She has no idea what to do in that board meeting, and Kylo's employees treating her like she's some aloof and scary person is not helping.

"Sir?" The small woman questioned. She looked so dazed now, jaw dropping slowly and just staring. And Rey was wondering why she looked that way. Was it because she's weirded out that she did not take Kylo's car to work or was it something else.

Subconsciously, Rey reached for the woman's shoulder to shake them. "Are you alright?" She pressed Kylo's hands gently on the woman's thin shoulder blades.

A yelp, followed by the woman immediately yanking her shoulders away, as if disgusted by being touched by Kylo Ren.

Rey took a step back, placing Kylo's hands on his chest defensively. On her head, Rey's thoughts was already thwarting towards pure idiocracy. She just smiled and asked if she was alright. Is she going to get sued for sexual harassment or something?

"I..I'm sorry!" Rey immediate apologized to the woman, Kylo's voice echoing inside the lobby halls.

The woman shook her head not before apologizing profusely to her. "Sir, it's my fault." She cried almost helplessly. "I.. it's just that you mentioned once that you're allergic to people."

"That you despise physical contact.. that if I touch you, I'm good as fired. A..also it's the first time you smiled and apologized.. that's why I... I was caught off guard.. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Allergic to people? Despise physical contact? First time he smiled? Not to mention apologize?

Huh?

Kylo Ren is a fucking aloof weirdo with no people skills whatsoever. Just the mere thought of it is so fucking ridiculous and she could not help but laugh. So she did, using Kylo's body, she chuckled so hard, Kylo's eyes brimming with tears while she caught her breath. " _I_ fucking said _I_ was allergic to people?!" Rey roared clutching Kylo's stomach. "When did _I_ fucking say that?" She continued, not trying to refrain from using any expletives.

"All the time, sir." Almost everyone in his welcoming committee mumbled nervously, weirded out with their boss laughing so casually, not to mention cussing at every sentence. What happened to the rule that the "keep everything professional?" But they had to answer. If Kylo asks something, his employees knew better — they should answer.

Rey brushed Kylo's hair with his long slender fingers. She tried to calm down. Fuck, she shouldn't be laughing, right?

"Ren." A familiar stern voice called her (or him).

Rey tensed, before exhaling a low scowl upon recognizing the voice. Fucking Armitage Hux.

Rey smiled sweetly to his entourage, Kylo's crooked pearly whites showing. "I'm sorry about that. But I need to go now. Fucking Hux." She whispered, almost giggling to the small woman before heading to towards the elevator where Hux stood.

A confused look emanated from his employees. What happened to their boss?

—

"A while ago you were British. Now you're laughing with your employees. You really have lost it." The ginger head hissed.

Armitage Hux had his hands at his back, and was at least three feet away from Kylo Ren inside the elevator.

Rey rolled her (Kylo's) eyes. If there's anyone who deserves all of her antagonism, it would be this ginger head. "Fuck you." Rey hissed back, Kylo's voice box vibrating lowly on his throat.

A sly smile emanated from the ginger. "Now that's the Ren I know." He said as he exited the elevator.

Rey blinked several times before following Hux. At least she got something right in Kylo's personality. For what it's worth, Kylo and her are both annoyed with the company's CFO. Not to mention, she wouldn't worry about Hux figuring out her secret because apparently, they hate each other so much.

A long table with several suited men, mostly old men, greeted Ren and Hux as they entered the board room. They seem tense. More tense than she will ever be, and she's inside a different person's body and has zero idea how board meetings work. If there's someone who should be terrified, it _should_ be her. Yet, just one look at Kylo Ren, they were on the edge.

The tension in the room is real. Seriously, how scary is Kylo Ren? Is he really a monster? Even if she doesn't say anything, she'll probably wing this meeting.

As calm as she could, Rey sat at the end of the long table (the only empty seat, reserved of course, for the CEO). She clasped Kylo's hands together, pretending to be confident.

For a while nobody talked. "So, why are we here?" She said. From the information she gathered with the valet attendant and his employees, all Rey has to do is act bossy. It couldn't be that difficult right?

A scuffle of papers, then the same small woman whom she scared a while ago handed him a large binder, the cover she read immediately — DeathStar v1.0.

What the fuck is DeathStar v1.0?

Rey opened the binder, silently reading it's contents, her eyes bawling in astonishment. It's a new luxury car. DeathStar v1.0 is a new line of vehicle from the Empire.

If there's anything she's interested in, it would be cars. Hell, she graduated with a degree of Mechanical Engineering.

Page by page, Rey continued to read. From the design, the interior, then she landed on the part of the engine.

Rey brushed Kylo's chin with his fingers. Something doesn't look right. This exterior with such a heavy engine? This looks like trouble.

"Who designed the exterior?" Rey mumbled.

No one answered, which made Rey cock her head and observe the men who was looking at him dumbfoundedly.

"Sir," One of the board members spoke with fake politeness. "The design came from a third party manufacturer commissioned by the Chairman Snoke." It seemed like he was pointing out the obvious. Like he was supposed to know about this already.

"You should know this, of all people, sir." Another mentioned with the same animosity in their voice.

Rey conjured an unamused glare. A while ago they were so tense by Kylo Ren's presence, now that he's asking relevant questions, they are suddenly treating him like an enemy.

"With all due respect, sir." Another board member said. "We are not here to talk about the details of the vehicle. All has been set and planned by the First Order. We are just here to vote and witness your concurrence. And so far, everyone of us here, even you have concurred with everything. We're just waiting for your signature."

First Order? The third party manufacturer? Well, that First Order is fucking garbage.

Kylo Ren's signature? What? He actually allowed this design with such heavy engine? Rey furrowed her (his) eyebrows for a moment. She gets it alright, the design looked sleek and sophisticated. But it would be no match to place an engine that's more appropriate for large trucks. Not only that, these components of the proposed engine are no longer used. Unless they want the car to blow right in their faces once it overheats or there's engine trouble.

Does Kylo Ren even know two shits about cars?

"Well, I won't sign this garbage disguised as a proposal." Rey crossed Kylo's arms.

Chaos. It was chaos. Just one sentence and every board member was rising from seats. Hux merely stared. Rey doesn't know if he's amused with the whole situation or not.

The old men were mumbling incoherent ramblings, saying that Chairman Snoke would hear about this.

Whoever this Chairman Snoke is, he can suck it. Rey's not allowing the manufacture of a vehicle which actually poses a danger to it's drivers.

Maybe she can do this. It's a long shot, but even though she's inside Kylo's body, maybe, just maybe, she can prove herself; that she's not just some ordinary graduate; that she can, actually follow her dreams and change the world.

Oh please, she prayed in her head. Wherever the real Kylo Ren is, _**I wish he doesn't mind if I stay in his body for at least one more day.**_

—

A knock on this girl's apartment door made Kylo momentarily move. He was currently drowning with tears, or her tears, which he equated at the pain.

Who would have thought that he was an actual cry baby? But he brushed the thought off, convincing himself that he or she (definitely her) was the one who was crying like a child.

She was hormonal due to her period. And for Ren, it was an enough reason to associate it with the tears he (she) was having now.

It took all of his effort to actually plunge that tampon on this girl's lady parts. After that, he was just restless, checking the time every now and then because of the fear of experiencing toxic shock syndrome.

But even the thought of dying was no match for the pain. All he did was to lie down on the girl's bed, curling and cringing in place, hoping and praying that the pain will go away. But it didn't.

He cursed at the fact that she didn't have medicine inside her apartment for the pain. Neither does he has the strength nor the money to buy one.

This... this Rey Kenobi from East London University, he thought as he checked her wallet inside her backpack, only has ten pounds left in her wallet.

He sighed. A brown haired, British student. A student who only has 10 fucking pounds in her wallet. How will he survive in this body with just 10 fucking pounds?

"Rey, it's Maz, honey." A sweet voice of an old lady distracted Ren from his thoughts.

Kylo weakly answered the knocking as he momentarily stood up and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" The woman smiled at him.

Kylo merely nodded before he (she) crashed back to Rey Kenobi's bed. He doesn't even know who this old lady is. But judging from the way she called Rey, they must be close.

She was a small old lady, even shorter than Rey Kenobi and seriously, the girl is not more than 5'7". She had big round eyes that were further emphasized by her thick glasses. Maz was wearing an Indian style head wrap, or probably a turban for the ladies which covered her white hair. She was, probably Rey Kenobi's neighbor.

"I heard you screaming a while ago." She chuckled. "Then I heard you crying. Is there something wrong, Rey?" She said as she sat on the edge of Rey's bed.

Kylo curled in place before biting Rey's lip. There was genuine concern from the old woman's voice, one that Kylo forgot how it felt. He was so used with his own ruthless capitalist world, a world that doesn't care about any emotions whatsoever. It's all business. That was all.

Kylo shook Rey's head. "Just some lady troubles." He sniffed.

A small chuckle escaped Maz' lips. She went closer to Rey's body, reaching for her brown locks, gently stroking it.

Kylo closed his (her) eyes as he felt the gentle caress. He hated physical contact, he loathes it when people touch him. But there was something in this old woman's stroke that made him crave it. It was loving, affectionate, full of compassion and concern. One that he felt a long, long time ago from his own mother. In a time where everything was fine. Before his own family treated him like an outsider because of his intellectual prowess. Back when they actually cared and not neglecting him because of their own personal dreams and aspirations.

It's a feeling that he shouldn't miss altogether. It was a sensation that he very much associated with pain and misery. Yet, deep down, he knows that it was a feeling he wanted more than anything — the feeling of being loved, to be taken cared of. He wants it so bad, even if it's coming from a stranger who has mistaken him as Rey Kenobi.

"Can I lie on you lap, Maz?" Kylo mumbled.

The old woman smiled, before lightly tapping her thigh to signal Rey (Kylo) to lie down on her lap.

It felt so good, Kylo thought as he was actually purring like a cat at every stroke, enjoying Maz' sweet and gentle massages on Rey Kenobi's unconditioned hair.

"How are you?" Maz suddenly asked.

How are you? Ren gulped, the saliva on Rey's throat passing down her esophagus at a mercilessly slow rate. There has been nobody in years who has asked that question to him.

He doesn't understand. He (she) was just having a bad case of dysmenorrhea. It's normal. It's biology. For him, a natural event like distress in the menstrual cycles is not worth of that kind of loving concern. How can this old woman, a stranger, say such things so easily when even his parents won't even bother to ask the same?

"I.. I.." Rey's eyes brimmed with Kylo's tears. Fuck, why does this girl have to be so hormonal? But's it's not her who's crying. It was him. It's just that this Rey Kenobi is expressing his emotions for him. And he was touched by Maz' gentleness; her utter concern for him. Although he knows that it was directed at Rey, the mere fact that she was asking shook him to his core and all that he could do was cry.

"Shhh.." Maz consoled him before Kylo can even speak. "It's alright, honey. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here. I got you."

Kylo couldn't take it any longer. Why is this old woman being so nice? He was too overwhelmed with happiness. Maybe that's all he needed in his life. No matter how fucked up his childhood was, or how ruthless of a CEO he became, or even how everybody in his company (or in his life) hated his guts, he just needed someone who would tell him that everything would be fine.

Kylo was whimpering now, Rey's little voice chocking as he cried. With Rey's thin arms Kylo subconsciously reached for the old woman's waist while he (she) continued to wail on her stomach.

Rey Kenobi wasn't perfect. She's everything that Kylo's not.

She's mediocre. She's dirt poor. She wasn't born with a silver spoon.

Yet, there is someone who cares for her. Something that Kylo will never know, nor experience if not for this surreal exchange of bodies.

Please, he prayed on his head. Wherever the real Rey Kenobi is, _**I wish she doesn't mind if I stay in her body for at least one more day.**_

 ** _—_**

A tug on Kylo's heart.

A nauseating push on Rey's chest.

He blinked.

She blinked.

Rey was no longer in the board room but was lying on Maz Kanata's lap.

Kylo Ren was no longer on Maz' lap but was in seated on the end of the table of the board room. In a board meeting.

Why are they back on their own bodies?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Girl and the Boy

It has been three days, England time, since she returned to her own body.

When she reverted to herself, she was lying on Maz' lap, crying and wailing for some reason. She had no idea why, but as soon as her womanly parts started to hurt like hell, she figured that she was having a bad case of dysmenorrhea.

But unlike the person who inhabited her body who was actually crying through the pain like a wimp, she was ecstatic.

Crying over dysmenorrhea? Seriously, how dramatic can that person be? Anyway, she didn't bother to contemplate. Because she is back! And this! This gut wrenching, once a month womanly discomfort is something she missed so badly. If you come and think of it, it's a good kind of pain. The type of agony she would rather experience rather than getting sucker punched in the ballsack because, fuck. That is on a whole other level.

Rey grinned at Maz like an idiot, hugging her tightly, saying that she missed her so much.

It was a feat which the old woman found odd. Just a while ago, she was whimpering but now, she was back to being the bubbly Rey that Maz knew. When Maz was satisfied with Rey's condition, she finally left her be. Of course, without first saying reminders that she is always there for her.

Rey smiled at the kind gesture, hugging her tightly once again. She was thankful for the old woman. She was more than a neighbor to her — she is family. Her only family.

But as soon as she was alone, Rey's excitement disappeared. Questions came pouring out towards her mind. If she's back to her body, then Kylo Ren must be back in his? Also, does this surreal, magical, and out of this world body exchange only happens between the two of them?

It was a question that can be answered if he just asks Kylo. She knows his name. She knows where he works — hell, she's even attended one of his company's board meetings. And c'mon, he's the richest man in the world and the CEO of the largest car manufacturer in the United States. How difficult is it to actually find his contact?

Difficult. So fucking difficult. Rey should have known that any personal information about Kylo Ren would not be lurking over the internet. She took the risk of connecting her mobile phone using her data, hoping that she has a couple of minutes left free because she hasn't paid her phone bill yet.

She searched on Facebook, LinkedIn, Twitter and even Instagram, which made Rey scowl to herself. Seriously, Kylo doesn't seem to be the type of man who would waste his time to create an Instagram account but she checked anyway.

There was nothing — except for posers and trolls, not one verified account of Kylo Ren was in the interwebs.

An email, perhaps? Rey thought. But there was nothing too. She found several e-mails of middle management personnel. But the top brass of the Empire Ltd.? Nope. Not even that annoying Hux' e-mail address can be seen anywhere.

Rey tried to relentlessly search some more but she was abruptly cut. Even the mere search engine was not loading anymore. She sighed. She wasted the last minutes of her cellphone plan's mobile data finding out nothing.

She cursed, letting herself fall on her bed. Of course she couldn't go to New York. Not with the remaining 10 pounds in her wallet. Maybe she can go back to that coffeeshop and connect to their free WiFi again?

The nineteen year old squirmed in distress. Oh God, she is hopelessly broke.

Or maybe... just maybe, Kylo will be the one to find her. With his resources and everything, maybe he will. He'd better. Because Rey wants answers.

Fast forward three days later, and there's nothing from Kylo Ren. Rey had the guts to connect with the coffeeshop's wifi, lurking outside of the vicinity, far enough not to be noticed but near enough to get a signal from their routers.

There was nothing. Not in any of her social media accounts nor in her email. Hell, she even checked her school registered e-mail address. But there was nothing.

She frowned in frustration. Doesn't Kylo Ren want to know what in the world just happened to them? Judging from his lack of interest to contact her, Rey guessed that he doesn't care.

I guess for him, life just goes on. And she must move on too. Well, fuck, she's definitely moving on because an e-mail prompt just notified her.

An interview! Rey immediately clicked the message, scanning its contents:

 _Ms. Kenobi,_

 _We have read the resume and application letter you sent. In line with the same, I would like to ask for an interview tomorrow, 9 am. Come in your business attire and don't be late._

 _The Empire does not tolerate tardiness._

 _Thank you._

 _Elizabeth McCarthy_

 _HR Department_

 _Empire Ltd., London Headquarters_

Rey gasped. Empire? Oh yeah, she almost forgot that she sent an application letter with the Empire too.

Suddenly, her stomach churned violently at the realization. Kylo Ren's company is inviting her for an interview?

The Empire.

Kylo Ren's company.

Kylo fucking Ren!

Her heart began to thump violently in her chest. Are they going to finally see each other?

She's supposed to be excited. She's supposed to feel relieved. The questions she was itching to ask Kylo, she is this close to getting answers. But she can't help but feel nervous, chewing her lip in her franticness.

Of course, Empire Ltd., is a multinational company — like almost all automotive companies in the world. Why didn't she think of that? Because for one, she did not care at first, not really. All she thought of before knowing about Kylo's existence is getting a job as a mechanic. The hell with corporate structures and whatnot.

But now...

Wait, would Kylo do the interview? That would be impossible. She's just applying as a mechanic, not some white collared worker. She will be definitely be interviewed by the head engineer or something. Not the boss. I mean, c'mon, they're busy people. He's not going to fly all the way from New York to interview a lowly mechanic.

Yet she was being paranoid, almost neurotic. The thought of seeing Kylo Ren in the flesh was making her lose her wits.

She hasn't really thought about what to actually feel when she sees him or talk to him — The man whose body she inhabited; the man who was too gorgeous for his own good; the person whose penis she deliberately (and pervertedly) took a good look at.

"Holy fucking shit!" Rey's jaw dropped in shock before she covered it with her palm. She tried to compose herself, clutching her cellphone tightly in her hands.

No. There's no way. Rey convinced herself. He's in New York. In New York for Christ's sake — a thousand miles away from London. He's CEO there, not here.

That's how multinational companies work, right? Empire's home base is in New York. Technically, Kylo's the overall CEO and he has little minions of CEOs in every country where they expanded.

Right?

Rey checked over the internet just to make sure, not minding the typos her fingers made because she was shaking. ' _Empoiree Lodon Headquarters CEo'_ she typed.

Good thing Google was smart enough to decipher her typos because she got the answer she was looking for:

 _did you mean: Empire Ltd., London Headquarters, CEO?_

Below it read,

 _Wilhuff Tarkin, CEO, Empire Ltd., London Headquarters._

 _See also: Kylo Ren, CEO, Empire Ltd., New York_

"Thank goodness!" Rey sighed in relief. The thought of seeing him made her heart stop for a bit. Screw answers, she is clearly not ready to meet up with him.

At least she wouldn't worry about it anymore. There's no way he's coming to London.

Good. This is good.

Don't think about it anymore, Rey. She told herself. Life goes on. Just prepare for your interview tomorrow.

—

Life went on for Kylo Ren. Three days after he magically returned to his own body, he casually went back to work.

Thank heavens, because he probably wouldn't survive another day inside a woman's body. With the exception of having lovingly been caressed by Maz, the rest of his experience sucked.

Just the thought of remembering how he barely kept his wits together when he tried inserting that tampon made him cringe in disgust. Not to mention, that pain. Damn, he would exchange a punch in the ballsack if it meant that he will never experience that kind of agony again.

Kylo was supposed to find her — that British student, Rey Kenobi. He was hell bent on wasting his time and resources just for _that girl_. He needed answers, and if there's anyone in this world who actually has an idea of what was going on, it would be her.

But the girl was trouble. One moment of body exchange and she somehow managed to send his company in utter chaos. How did he know it was Rey? From fucking Hux of course. The ginger head wouldn't shut up at the fact that he sounded so overly British over the phone — it was a long shot but it was a solid theory, and his only theory.

She is the one inside his body and made some bad decisions that endangered his authority over the board members. When he returned to his body, there was no one left in the boardroom except him and Hux. And his fucking CFO was handing him some sarcastic congratulatory messages on how he managed to piss every single board member off.

Still, he can't help but be amazed with her spunk. A student with so much spunk and courage — although one that's very misplaced and uncalled for. To think that she called the DeathStar proposal garbage. Yup, he knows that too. It was forever immortalized in the minutes of the board meeting.

Anyway, Kylo's initial amazement with the girl can only go so far because he's flying to their London Headquarters to meet with the company's Chairman — to fucking fix the mess she made. And boy, he is in so much trouble.

Why did she even make a decision on a thing she has zero idea about? Does she even know how to manage a billion dollar multinational company? Of course, she doesn't. She's a student. Technically a baby out in the real world.

Damn it, Kylo cussed to himself. To think that he's stressing himself out because of some girl. He would rather not find her now because she's irritating him to the bone.

She's trouble, he convinced himself again. That unfounded recklessness of hers, it would not do him any good. And if their paths never converge ever again, the better. Not to mention, it has been three days since their magical encounter. It's over. It will never happen again. So there would be no reason to look for her anymore.

—

The next day, Kylo was sitting in Wilhuff Tarkin's office. Literally usurping his physical office and metaphorically his position in the London Headquarters.

Tarkin could only meekly protest, offering instead a room reserved for him just in case he visits their headquarters. But Kylo's not having any of it. _He is CEO of the Empire_ and that includes their London Headquarters, so Tarkin better scoot his ass outside his own office because he's taking over. Just for the day at least, or until he meets with Chairman Snoke.

Does he really need Tarkin's room? No, it was just a display of authority. But whatever, he needs the room so he can clearly think what to say to Snoke, not to mention a slight take over would make him able to check what's actually going on with the London Headquarters. More of the former, really, because he's completely fucked.

Rey Kenobi made a mess, one that's going to cost the company millions. The partnership with the First Order is already a done deal. It had been settled that they will design a vehicle under the name of the Empire. But Rey called their proposal garbage, and the proposal was left unsigned, so the Empire deviated from their contractual undertakings — and deviation means a law suit. Law suit means damages, and damages means millions of company funds wasted.

He should have just called the board again and signed the proposal in front of them. And then what? Tag it as a cruel joke from their CEO? Then, next thing he knows they're already voting for his removal. And he did not spend five miserable years raising this company from the ashes just so he could lose control and management over it.

Fuck! He doesn't know what's worse of a consequence. All of them are bad in themselves. Not to mention, he has some loads of explaining to do with Chairman Snoke. He maybe is the CEO of the Empire in its entirety, but he still answers to the Chairman.

Kylo turned Tarkin's big swivel chair to look out the glass window. He sighed as he saw the dark clouds hovering over the city. London weather is always so gloomy and it's making him grumpier than usual.

He better not have a glimpse of Rey Kenobi because he will tear her apart. Really, just the thought of that girl is making him furious that he feels like he's going to explode.

"Sir." Tarkin's secretary entered the room. "Mr. Tarkin is supposed to do an interview for one of our vacant mechanic I position." She reported.

Kylo sighed, he almost forgot that he chose to be CEO of the London Headquarters for a day. "What did the head engineer say about the applicant?" He mumbled, still not turning his chair from the window to look at Tarkin's secretary.

It was easy for him to deny an interview altogether — just basing his judgment on the opinions of the interviewers that came before him. After all, he has the last say. And he's not going to waste his time interviewing applicants whom his engineers wouldn't bother considering.

A scuffle of papers. "Sir, according to the interview sheet, Engineer Ackbar stated that, and I quote, 'a fresh graduate with a lot of spunk. Not much work experience but knows a lot about vehicles. Can definitely learn with little supervision.'" Tarkin's secretary reported.

Kylo contemplated for a moment. A fresh graduate with a lot of spunk. Yet with minimal work experience. "How many years of work experience do we require for a Mechanic I?" A rhetorical question, because he knows it's two to three years.

"Two to three years, sir." The secretary answered politely. "Should I tell her that we'll call her instead?"

The obvious answer to Tarkin's secretary's question is an explicit and blatant yes. The Empire has no room for inexperienced fresh graduates. Why do you think they'd been so great in the last five years? Because they hire only the best, if not, the ones who had plenty of experiences. Not to mention, why place a standard on work experience if they're not going to use it?

"No. Send the applicant in." Kylo mumbled instead as he finally thought of how he can cathartically release his anger at Rey to that spunky applicant.

—

Rey gulped nervously, tugging her skirt towards her knees and fixing her almost discolored white long sleeves. She underestimated the Empire's hiring process. She had been talking to four interviewers in the past two hours, the last one being the head Engineer of the London Headquarters, Engineer Ackbar.

She thought she was done. But nope, the CEO, Mr. Wilhuff Tarkin, would actually be interviewing her too. Seriously, she's just applying as a mechanic, why a personal interview with the head of the company?

A question that was left unanswered because the CEO's secretary called for her to enter Mr. Tarkin's office.

Rey exhaled nervously. It's just the last step. She managed to impress all other four interviewers, so she will and should definitely impress Mr. Tarkin. So, bring it!

With her game face on, Rey decided to enter the room.

She was greeted by no one, to her surprise. Just an immense black cushioned chair, the back rest was overly large like it wasn't fit for a CEO but more for the Queen, like a throne or something. It was facing the windows apparently.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was sure she heard Mr. Tarkin's secretary say that he was there inside his office.

A clearing of a throat made Rey jump in surprise. So Mr. Tarkin _is_ there, she thought. Just behind that overly large chair. How fucking dramatic.

Rey brushed the thought off, fidgeting in place instead. Calling her future boss dramatic would not get her anywhere. Also, she has no idea what to do. Should she just take a seat? Or wait for him to order her to take a seat?

A sigh coming from Mr. Tarkin. "Please have a seat." He said lazily, like he is never interested.

Slowly, Rey reached for the chair that was in front of the table. So, Mr. Tarkin is American? She thought.

As quiet as a mouse, Rey took a seat. Since Mr. Tarkin was not talking (yet), she took the time to observe his office, puckering and chewing her lips to pass the time, not to mention to calm her nerves down. She glanced at Mr. Tarkin's name plate, which, for some reason, was placed in a downward position.

She bit her lip, trying to stop her urge to place it upright. It felt so wrong to her, so she slowly reached for the brass name plate to fix it. But she yanked her hands immediately when she heard the joints of the swivel chair creak.

Rey settled herself, placing her palms on her thighs. Mr. Tarkin is about to turn his chair, and it was making her nervous.

Well, that's the thing. He's dramatic. So he would definitely scare her with all the tension and the suspense. Rey made a microsecond eye roll, telling herself that this scaring tactics wouldn't work on her.

So, she curled her fist, readying to face Mr. Tarkin. She would stare directly to his eyes, to show him her conviction. She's not scared. She's not nervous, because she needs this job. It's now or never!

The chair swiveled, the CEO of the London Headquarters finally showing his face.

Her mind suddenly went blank. Her jaws dropped in such slow motion that she thought time had stop. She can only stare dumbfoundedly at the man before her.

She recognizes that face — that nose, that black eyes, that plump lips, those dumbo ears hiding behind that well conditioned, soft, 90's emo punk, raven hair.

She knows that face. She'd been inside that body — that super gorgeous face!

It's Kylo Ren. It's Kylo-fucking-Ren!

All Rey could do was exhale nervously. But she wanted to disappear, somehow melt in her chair because snippets of memories came flashing right before her eyes — one that includes a lavish New York apartment, some shredded abs, beautiful pectorals, gorgeous cuts, not to mention that literal sexy back and Kylo's perfect — no! Fuck no!

Rey yelped, yanking herself backward because of the shock. Her chair tilted with her backward, her feet lifting from the ground because of the inertia. She squealed in distress, her hands flailing up in the air trying to find something to hold onto. But there was nothing to grip to. So she shut her eyes tight and waited for the fall.

Her chair crashed to the floor, it's metallic handles clanking softly as it hit the carpeted flooring. Rey waited for the pain but there was none. If there's something, there was a force strong, but weirdly gentle enough, that pulled her arm.

She opened one of her eyes to check, Kylo Ren was now standing, his upper body leaning over the table.

Kylo opened his mouth to talk, but there was nothing that came out of his lips. They locked eyes for a second. She was staring at him with her shocked hazel orbs, but his gaze on her, it was worried and almost gentle.

But it was quick to pass, after he pulled her into safety, Rey saw how his expression changed almost instantly. His eyes now blazing with anger. He was furious, she could tell. He's not even trying to hide it from her.

She doesn't even know why he's angry with her.

And that made her panic further. As soon as she regained her balance, she yanked her arm away from Kylo. The next thing she knew she was bolting towards the door. Fuck, she cussed to herself. Why is Kylo Ren here? It should have been Mr. Tarkin.

She said she wasn't ready to meet him. Because it will lead exactly to this — her panicking and not knowing what to do. She reached for the door, but was somehow having trouble opening it.

Rey cussed to herself in frustration. She couldn't even make her motor functions to operate properly because of the panic.

"Rey Kenobi." Kylo called, his low voice sending shivers down her spine.

The sound of his voice is different from the way she spoke his words... back when she was inside his body. She knew he has a distinct low voice, an octave lower.

But this, it's different. Manly? Of course he's a man for crying out loud. No, there's something in the tone. It was too stern, commanding, too powerful — too terrifying.

Shit! He knows her. He recognizes her. With just that, it's confirmed. He's the one inside her body after all.

Rey stopped futility tinkering the door knob which she still failed to open. She stood frozen. He just called out her name and she was already cringing in fear, already wanting to bend to his will.

Kylo cleared his throat. "Sit down." He ordered her.

Rey made a swift glance towards Kylo. She found him sitting back to his chair, his hands clasped together which he placed under his pointy nose.

She chewed on her lip frantically. The door is just inches away. She should just head out. But she needs this job badly. So which was it? She was leaning for the quick way out. Rey remembered the valet attendant's words. He's a monster. She thought it was just an exaggerated description. But now she has seen it for herself. It was just his voice, but he's already scaring her to her wits end.

"I don't like repeating myself, Ms. Kenobi." Ren said with a sharper tone. It was almost like he's a carnivore, readying to pounce on his prey. The prey being her.

"Sit. Down." He growled lowly.

Suddenly, Rey found herself obeying his command. She was shaking as she walked, wondering how in the world he was able to instill fear with littlest amount of words.

Rey took the fallen chair and fixed it upright. She then sat quietly, and is, in no circumstances staring at Kylo's face directly. She was scared of him, yet she was blushing like an idiot. Because hell, at some point, she keeps remembering how his body looked like. Rey stared at the ceiling, convincing herself that he was clothed. Fully clothed. Covered.

Rey gulped nervously. What are they supposed to talk about? She doesn't know. But she is sure as hell that their out of this world body switching experience will be brought up. So she waited patiently, hoping that Kylo would make the first move because she doesn't know what to say.

But he stayed silent in his seat. Even without her gaze towards him, she could feel Kylo's eyes burn through her whole existence, examining her intently like she was a science subject or a prey to be eaten. It was more of the later. He was definitely going to eat her alive and it made her palms sweat, her heart thumping on her chest like crazy because of the anxiety.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms. Kenobi." He casually leaned on the back rest, before placing his hands on his chin.

Rey blinked. He knows her name, so that means he's knows that he'd been inside her body. Yet he so casual and calm? She argued inside her mind.

Oh yeah, she's in an interview for Christ's sake.

Rey exhaled through the mouth to calm herself down. No matter their personal circumstances, he is still her interviewer, and she needs this job. She can do this, she told herself.

"My name is Rey Kenobi." She started, "I graduated from East London University with a degree of —"

"East London University." Kylo immediately cut her off. "That's not a very good school." He continued as he opened her file, skipping her resume all together and heading to the page of her transcript of records.

Kylo massaged his chin with his forefinger, pretending to contemplate. "A mechanical engineer with barely passing marks, from a so-so school."

He clicked his tongue. "There must be something wrong with this headquarter's hiring process." He paused. "After all, we live in a world of standards. And for the Empire to hire a fresh graduate, your grades matter. But, this... your grades, not to mention your GPA, is garbage." He slammed Rey's file to a close.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. Is he mocking her?

"But since you're already here, tell me, why should the Empire hire you?" Kylo leaned again over the table. An amused smirk etched his lips, which he covered with his interlocked fingers as he placed them back below his nose.

Judging from the way Rey Kenobi reacted a while ago, his theory is true. She was the one inside his body.

He scoffed to himself. In all honesty, what are the odds that they would actually see each other? London is a big city still. Even if they are in the same city, the probability of being at the same place at the same time is almost zero.

Kylo can't help but be amazed at the irony of it all. He explicitly stated that he has no intention to find her. Yet, here she is — currently at his mercy.

His goal was to make Rey Kenobi look like an incompetent idiot, which she is, by the way, judging from the way that she (almost) destabilized the company. And Kylo was there making sure that she realizes it. He would enjoy gloriously tearing her apart. Or make her cry even.

He gazed at her through his eyelashes, waiting for her to answer. She still wasn't looking at him. Rey kept her head down most of the time, but Kylo could see how she played with her thumbs in utter nervousness. Several strands of hazel hair fell on her face, which she did not bother to fix.

Just like his initial thought about her when he was inside her body, the girl does not know how to fix herself. Both physically and how she carries herself.

Imagine going to an interview wearing a discolored white long sleeves, her black blazer was filled with lint on its creases, which made the coat look off-white. Not to mention, why is she wearing a gray pencil skirt? Color coordinated, true. But isn't it basic that the skirt and your blazer be the same color? What happened to first impressions last?

Despite her lack of decorum and the proper dress code, not to mention, she didn't even try to conceal the bags under her eyes nor the freckles on her face. Now that Kylo can see her from his own point of view. He realized that she's not ordinary looking. In fact, she's beautiful. Simple, true. Yet that simplicity made her features pop out more.

Kylo cleared his throat. This is not the time to appreciate her, he told himself. Where was he anyway? Oh yeah, making her look like an idiot.

"I'm diligent. I'm hardworking —" She finally answered his question.

A dry sarcastic chuckle escaped Kylo's lips, cutting her mid sentence again. "Hardworking? Is that why you only have ten pounds in your wallet?"

Rey glared at Kylo, looking at him straight in his black orbs. She gritted her teeth in anger. Kylo Ren _is_ mocking her. She thought that this will be just a simple job interview. But it is about something else— it's about them switching bodies. And he was angry with her because of that. To the point of bringing up some personal information that supposed to be private, considering the professional setting.

Rey thought that they can go through this without anyone mentioning what they've been through. But he was agitated to see her. Like she did something wrong to his body. Hell, for what it's worth, he's the one who did something bad to her body. That tampon he placed, it took her around fifteen minutes to take it off because it was shoved too deeply inside her fucking vagina, the string was almost missing.

She thought she had to go to the fucking hospital to have it removed, but she's not blaming him for it, is she now?

What a fucking idiot, this Kylo Ren.

Rey snapped. If he wants to criticize her life, a thing which he had zero idea about, then she'll criticize him back.

"Really, attacking my social standing?" She crossed her arms, "Is that the best you've got?" Rey snarled. He's starting a war — a blame game, so he better bring it. Because she has ammunitions about his life too.

"Oh, you're misunderstanding things, Ms. Kenobi. I'm not attacking your social standing." Kylo gritted his teeth, but trying his best not to snap. Not yet. She does have spunk. A very irritating spunk. "This is part of the interview process. As far as I am concerned, hard work is directly proportional with income. The more you work, the more money you earn. So how am I supposed to believe that you're a hard worker when you don't have enough money to prove it?"

Rey scowled. This man is delusional. Surrounded and showered by privilege that he doesn't understand how life works. Hard work is directly proportional with income? It's easy for him to say because he's rich to begin with. All he has to do is work, and the money comes naturally. That in itself is his privilege. He was (probably) born rich so he doesn't understand. He probably has parents who provided for him. He doesn't need to think about anything else like rent money, everyday expenses, bills, or whatever because it's provided for him. All he has to do is study, have a job, be the best CEO that there is and it's done.

He doesn't understand that there are certain factors in life that you cannot fight — personal circumstances like race, social standing of your parents, or how you don't have parents to begin with.

Kylo Ren has no idea of the feeling when you only have yourself and hard work to rely on. Strip him off his god damn status and his privilege and he will definitely cry like a baby.

Everything people said about him is true. At first she didn't want to believe it, after all they were hearsay, and she's not a judgmental person. But this — a first hand experience of his arrogance is something else.

Rey hates him. She hates his guts; how he thinks he's superior than others, actually mansplaining things that he doesn't have any idea about. He lived her life for one day, not really enough to make him understand because he was crying over a god damn dysmenorrhea for Christ's sake!

He's an asshole. Fuck, to think that she thought he was the perfect guy for one second. When Rey was in his body she was looking for a flaw. Well, here it is. He's an asshole. I guess you can't have it all.

"You're delusional." Rey finally said what she was thinking a while ago. "And a load of bullshit. I guess that's the reason why your employees actually hate you." She spat.

Kylo squinted, slamming his fists on the table. Delusional? He's just stating facts — econometric studies, actual basis for comparison.

Also, he knows that his employees hate him. He's the boss. Not everyone is going to like how you run things. But that fear and spite of his employees made the Empire survive. So he knows that he's doing the right thing. Yet, Rey pointing that out was like rubbing salt in an open wound.

It made him furious, what does she know about his life anyway? Shit. He's the one who started brining out their personal circumstances — and yet he's losing to her.

He hates her. He fucking hates her to his very existence. To think that he thought she was beautiful? Well, she's not. And she will never be.

"Am I the one who's delusional?" Kylo snapped. His angry roar reverberating inside the four corners of Tarkin's office. "When you're the who thinks you can run a billion dollar company?"

Kylo Ren suddenly pulled out the DeathStar proposal out of nowhere, slamming it on Tarkin's desk. The things on the table of London Headquarter's CEO shook, his brass name plate falling on the carpeted floor near Rey's feet.

Rey stayed silent this time, staring at the large black binder before her. The cover reading a very familiar "DeathStar v1.0".

The nineteen year old managed to calm herself down. She looked at Kylo, then back to the binder, figuring out for herself why he was angry in the first place.

It was about the proposal. But she wasn't trying to run the company, that wasn't her intention. She was just trying to prove herself. Was she wrong to do that? Seeing how Kylo's anger is unconsolable, Rey guessed she was wrong.

She is wrong. It wasn't her life to begin with. She did meddle with some things she didn't understand. But... the design with the engine was wrong to begin with, if at all, she was trying to save potential drivers from accidents. She was just trying to do the right thing. Is that wrong too?

"Wait..." She mumbled, trying to force a time out from their word war. He was mad at her for that, but she'll explain. She'll make him understand. "I wasn't trying to run your company..." She whispered meekly, hoping that her tone would calm him down.

But he was too angry, not backing down for a second. "Am I supposed to believe that?" He growled at her. "You, of all people? An incapable fresh graduate with no achievements; nothing to be proud of, do you think you can just meddle with corporate affairs like it's some sort of game?"

"You can't even pay for the costs of the possible damages you might bring this company even if you tried paying with your life! Not to mention, you almost ruined my career, my reputation. My fucking authority —"

"Ms. Kenobi." Ren huffed for air, brushing his hair in frustration. "If you thought you can be something just because we exchanged bodies, then let me spell it out to you. You're wrong. Because you're nothing. You have no place in this story — in this narrative — in my fucking company."

"And you will always be nothing. So I suggest that you crawl back to that disgusting hole that you call an apartment because I never want to see your face ever again."

Kylo managed a sharp exhale, glancing at Rey for a second. She was not moving, frozen in her seat. She kept her head down, which made Kylo roll his eyes.

Pity tactics won't work on him. "Which part of I never want to see your face again do you not understand?" He hissed.

"Leave." He ordered with a sharp tone.

Rey inhaled hard, mustering her courage. She convinced herself that Kylo's hurtful words were not enough to make her cry. Her life was tough as it it. And she is tougher. She's a strong girl.

That does it. This asshole's going to get it.

"Are you done berating me?" She snapped at him, using the same tone he used on her. This time, Rey cocked her head. She's not going to allow herself to be bullied by the likes of him. She grabbed the large binder on the table instead, flipping through the pages angrily.

Kylo could see how her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She's still fighting even though she clearly just lost — such irritating tenacity, Kylo thought.

When she found what she was looking for, she slammed the binder back to the table, spinning the same so Kylo could read its contents.

She stood up, leaning over the table before grabbing Kylo by his collar. "Let this incapable fresh graduate school your privileged stupid ass." She hissed, her face just inches away from him.

Rey remembered that Kylo dislikes physical contact. So she made it a point that their noses were almost touching, just so to taunt him.

But he stood up, Tarkin's chair rolling towards the full length windows. He grabbed her arm, pulling Rey close. He knew she was taunting him, and he was up for the challenge. "You? Actually school me?" He mocked her.

It was a wrong move for Rey, underestimating the fact that "he's allergic to people". His deep black eyes latched onto her eyes, eating her whole existence, as if hypnotizing her to do his bidding. She could smell his ocean breeze shampoo and a new fragrance — his perfume smells good. It actually suits him.

His amazing scent is making her blush. Fuck, Rey! She scolded herself. There's no time to appreciate him at a time where they are actually waging war against each other. "I sure am, you fucking bastard. Because if you approve of this, then it only shows that the CEO of the largest car manufacturer of the United States does not know two shits about cars." She hissed instead, before pushing him away to grab the binder and shove it near his face to prove her argument.

Rey pointed at the opened page of the binder. "This engine design can work but not with this kind of exterior. It may look sophisticated, but it doesn't have an outlet for air when the engine this large is revving. Consequently, not having an outlet for air means they are easy to overheat."

Rey turned the page. "Also, your fucking majesty," she snarled sarcastically. "Do you see those parts over there?" She said as she made circles on the engine. "They are not used anymore. It doesn't complement any modern engine let alone a modern car. So go ahead, if you're really smart as you think you are, continue that million dollar proposal that I ruined for you, and let the DeathStar blow into pieces once it overheats or there's engine trouble." She continued, her tone too mockingly childish before slamming the large binder towards Kylo's chest.

"I may not be as intelligent as you are and did not study in some prestigious school or whatever. But you know where I learned that stuff I just told you? Not in school, but on the streets — because of my damn hard work. I have fixed over a hundred fucking cars just to survive. I have two to three jobs just so I could earn that ten fucking pounds you had the guts to insult. You've never felt how to live in circumstances where hard work is all you've got, and yet it's never enough. So I won't have your spoiled rich ass lecture me about hard work because you do not know anything about it!" Rey shouted, her freckled face fuming in crimson. She was panting hard, inhaling and exhaling through the mouth just to calm herself down with all her rage.

Rey wasn't expecting a full blown rant. She just wanted to explain the DeathStar situation, but the word vomit just came out naturally because well, Kylo was pushing all of her buttons in the wrong way.

Rey blinked fast enough when she realized Kylo was silent. He was standing, on the defensive; his huge arms hugging the DeathStar proposal to his chest. His eyes were wide, wider than usual but Rey could not decipher his expression. It was as if he's mad, shocked or amazed all at once; his lips, parting halfway.

Good, Rey thought. She finally made that mean beautiful mouth of his to shut up.

"In short. Thank you for your time, your oh so mighty Mr. Ren." She rolled her eyes with so much sarcasm once more. "Please don't bother considering me as an employee because I don't want to work for an idiot boss who doesn't have the slightest idea how cars work." Rey roared before storming out and slamming the door.

—

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Rey ran as fast she could, away from Mr. Tarkin's office, away from the halls of the Empire's London Headquarters, and most especially, away from Kylo Ren.

She didn't even bother to use and wait for the lift to pick her up. When her eyes laid on the fire exit, she bolted right away.

This is the first time she actually shouted like that. She's not the type of girl who expresses her anger easily. Sure, there are things or situations that draws her rage, like for example, her own helplessness in her life situation. But it was not enough to make her go on a rampage. Usually, she just smiles through all that anger and pain — a bubbly personality to compensate and hide all the rage.

But a conversation with Kylo Ren made her morph suddenly into something else. Like all the repressed anger she tried to hide all her life just exploded. It's target — Kylo Ren.

She doesn't even know that she was capable of getting angry like that. Maybe because she knew of her deplorable life situation, she was just denying it altogether; hiding it in a distorted form of optimism and positivity. And hearing it from a stranger made her realize that everything Kylo said is true. His brutal honesty, not even sugarcoating his words for one bit.

It hurt her. It hurts because everything he said about her is true.

She's incapable. She has no achievements. She's poor.

She _is_ nothing.

Rey gripped the hand railings of the fire exit's steps. She scowled in frustration at the tears that brimmed on her eyes. She was just so tough a while ago. But now that her anger had momentarily simmered down, and now that she's realizing her own incompetence and hopelessness, she's seconds away from breaking down.

"Fuck!" Rey cussed to herself as the tears rolled on her cheek.

How can she be so stupid? Why did she have to fight Kylo — her potential boss, her potential employer. She was so close to finally getting a job and yet she wasted it with some misplaced ego and pride.

She should have just swallowed his harsh comments whole; let it bounce from one ear to another because in reality, she is literally at his mercy. She can't afford to be picky. No matter how blatant the inequality of their circumstances is, she just have to live with it. Because no matter how hard she tries, Kylo and her will never be equal. They're worlds apart; each at the opposite end of the social strata spectrum. But no, she just had to challenge him, placing her own dreams in jeopardy.

Rey cussed once again. If only they didn't experience that fucking body exchange, they will be strangers. Even if he appeared before her, they will never know any information about one another because they didn't live inside each other's bodies; they will have no reason to spite each other, just the usual antagonizing interview process, which, if you think of it, would be as normal as it could be. That interview might have gone better, in a different direction where she's hired and not currently wallowing in regret.

The nineteen year old brushed her tears away, biting her lip. There's no room for regrets. What happened already happened. He already said mean stuff about her life, and she returned the same. There's no choice but to move on; to send out boatloads of application letters to other companies (some more), or work in a small autoshop where she can garner actual experience.

Hard work, right. She just have to work hard. Harder than ever.

Rey walked towards the steps, scowling. Why didn't she bother to take the lift again? She wanted to laugh at herself. Seriously, she should learn not to panic so much because she's making some ridiculous decisions.

Anyway, she continued to walk when she suddenly lost her balance. There is a shot of pain in her heart that made her wince and clutch her chest.

She began to sweat, gripping the railings tightly. She's not having a heart attack, is she? No, the feeling is different, like she was being pushed from the inside. It's nauseating.

It's familiar.

—

"Mother fucker!" Rey cursed at the top of her lungs. Her voice, sounding like Kylo's again.

She smacked her head, only to feel Kylo Ren's soft raven hair on his fingers.

She's inside his body _again_.

Inside Tarkin's office, where the proposal of the DeathStar is sprawled on the table, along side with several mechanical engineering books.

Rey took her gaze on the table. At least he has the guts to learn. But never mind that because how in the fuck is this actually happening again?

Well, she doesn't know. Because Kylo and her spent their time berating and insulting each other. No questions or answers about their body exchange came out of their mouths. If there was something, it was just the realization that they hate each other's guts.

Rey chewed Kylo's lip frantically, hoping to peel away some skin. But there wasn't any. She rolled her (his) eyes. Kylo's lips are too moisturized for her own satisfaction. Damn it, she cursed in her head.

Anyway, there's no time. She has to find Kylo — her. Kylo in her body. Fuck, still so confusing.

Rey stood up, bolting towards the door. Thank God for Kylo's long strides because she reached the door in a matter of seconds. She (he) ran, heading towards the fire exit until she (he) was stopped by Mr. Tarkin's secretary.

"Sir." She reported. "Chairman Snoke is already in his office. He's waiting for you."

Rey awkwardly composed herself, tugging her skirt, which by now is clearly non-existent. She placed Kylo's hands on his sides instead, playing with the hem of his coat jacket. "I.. I'll be there in a minute." She said so unsurely that Mr. Tarkin's secretary looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Sir?" She inquired. "The Chairman doesn't like to wait." She mumbled like a discreet mouse, unsure if she's supposed to lecture Kylo Ren — the Kylo Ren.

Rey cleared her throat. "I know what I said." She barked. Just like how Kylo barked at her. "Now, will you please excuse me." She said before running towards the fire exit.

Rey ran, skipping two steps at a time. Not minding how convenient it was to have long legs just like Kylo. She focused on finding him, because shit fuck, she's meeting with the Empire's Chairman and she doesn't want anything to do with Kylo's company ever again.

And yet, they had to exchange bodies _again_.

She huffed, feeling a little bit tired. Rey remembered that Kylo's is a smoker. And his damn lungs sure can't keep up.

Rey momentarily took a break, exhaling through Kylo's mouth. She peeked on the ledges of the stairs, her eyes bawling in shock as she saw it. She saw herself, panting and running back up.

"Kylo!" Rey squealed, waving at him. But coming from Kylo's voice box, it sounded like he's a boy breaking out from puberty.

"Ms. Kenobi!" Kylo huffed. "Fuck you have short legs!" He shouted at her.

Rey rolled Kylo's eyes. "I'm not that small! Tch! Are we going to talk about that now?" She shouted back. Apparently, they are still bickering.

When Kylo reached where Rey was, both of them huffing and puffing like idiots, they finally had a chance to stare at each other face to face.

Both of their eyes widening more than ever. It's surreal. Looking at your face from a stranger's perspective. They would have stared at each other a bit longer but there are more pressing concerns to deal with.

Rey gasped, grabbing her own hand. Which she found weird, but ultimately was able to brush of. "Chairman Snoke or something." She gazed at her own face with Kylo's petrified eyes. "He wants to see you!"

Rey's lips parted because of Kylo's shock. "Fuck." Kylo cursed, brushing Rey's unconditioned brown hair, thinking of their possible options at the current moment.

"We don't have much of a choice. You go." Kylo muttered.

Rey placed Kylo's hands on his hair, pulling his soft black locks in panic. "Are you fucking insane? And tell him what exactly?"

"Tell him why you rejected the DeathStar proposal. You can do it." Kylo said so casually, offering some words of encouragement.

"No! No fucking way. I don't want anything to do with your company. I'm not helping you!" She snarled. But Rey didn't mean that. She's not that evil. It's just that she's terrified, unsure. Her self-esteem buried six feet under the ground, spitted and stomped by the man (currently the woman) before her.

"I... I don't know anything. You... you said it yourself. I'm incompetent and shit." Rey mumbled stuttering, her honesty and fear about the whole situation made her insecurities show itself. She played with Kylo's thumbs anxiously.

Then she just snapped, tears started brimming over Kylo's eyes. "How are you still so calm about this? Why am I the only one panicking? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kylo wanted to laugh as he watched himself wanting to cry. Damn, he definitely looks like a big child throwing a tantrum — which he does actually, on a regular basis. Now that he's seen it from another person's eyes, it looks stupid.

Anyway, there's no time for mind opening realizations, because Rey Kenobi is freaking out; filled with insecurities and doubt because he managed to plant some negative seedlings on her brain. Literally doing something the actors would do in that Inception film.

And he wouldn't even realize that he's wrong in doing that if they stayed in their own bodies. Fuck, he was actually already moving on and studying the DeathStar proposal once again, and not giving any shit about her.

A gentle smirk appeared on Rey's lips. "I'm not calm. I am panicking. And something's definitely wrong with me." Kylo consoled her, answering her questions one by one. His words still blatant and honest. "But if we panic together then it will be a carnival. We can't lose both our shits at the same time."

Kylo bit his (her) lip. Wow, that was some mature shit right there. One that he isn't sure he was capable of doing. For what it's worth, he should be scolding Rey Kenobi for not actually knowing how to get her shit together. But can he really blame her? When it was his fault for doing some inception-like shit on her brain. Maybe she knows she's mediocre. Maybe she knows she's incompetent. But he doesn't have to rub it in like the fucking asshole that he is.

Rey glanced at him. His words offering a sense of serenity. Kylo has a point.

"What do I say to him?" She finally said.

Kylo grabbed his own shoulders. Fuck, he's too tall and Kenobi is several inches below him. "Tell him that he can suck it."

Rey rolled Kylo's eyes once more. "Really?" She couldn't help but laugh, Kylo's octave low voice filling the silence of the fire exit.

Kylo grinned. Rey's pearly whites showing. "Kidding." He inhaled. "But I'm glad it made you laugh." He took Rey's finger and embarrassingly scratched Rey's cheek.

He was blushing. Rey could tell because _her_ face was red.

"The DeathStar proposal is left unsigned because of the First Order's incompetence and lack of knowledge." Kylo said. He was back to business.

"And unless they change their engine design, as CEO of the Empire, I am not jeopardizing the reputation of this institution to some new player in the industry." Kylo paused. He could see his own head bobbing up and down as Rey listened attentively.

"Wait!" Rey suddenly said. "If I remember correctly, your Chairman was the one who commissioned the First Order. What if he says shit like 'how dare you defy my orders' or stuff like that. Now can I tell him to suck it?" Rey inquired, Kylo's black eyes glinting in curiosity and anticipation.

This time, Kylo laughed. And he hasn't genuinely laughed in _years_. The sound of Rey's chuckle was like a melody on his ears. If only he could hear that using his own body.

"You can, but do it politely." Kylo placed his (her) fingers on his (her) chin.

Rey frowned. "How do I do that?"

"Hmm," Kylo contemplated for a moment. "With all due respect, Chairman..." He started again. "I know that you believe that the First Order is competent enough to have it earn your trust. However, this error in the design is too enormous to go unnoticed. It puts out companies reputation at risk, not to mention the safety of our drivers. And unless I see any improvement with the Order's capacity in designing a vehicle it is within my authority to put a —"

"You're saying too much." Rey cut Kylo off as she showed him his phone, which was ringing furiously inside his coat pocket — Tarkin's secretary has been calling him already.

Rey glanced at Kylo worriedly, which he returned with a confident and gentle gaze. "You can do this. 32nd floor." Kylo whispered.

Rey huffed once more, Kylo's chest heaving some oxygen. "Okay." She mumbled, turning her back away from him to go back to the floor where he originated.

"Just..." Rey mumbled weakly. "Will you be there after all of this?" She asked nervously.

"I'll be there. You're not alone." Kylo consoled once again.

Rey smiled. Kylo's crooked teeth showing. "Neither are you."

Kylo watched Rey head towards Tarkin's floor. Her strides, well, his strides definitely more confident after their pep talk.

"I'll be in my car. The Empire TieSilencer. It's not hard to miss!" Kylo shouted.

"Thanks!" Rey shouted back. She rustled Kylo's coat pocket, grabbing his car keys and throwing it at him.

Kylo smirked as he casually caught his keys.

"Keep the car warm for me." Rey teased.

"Yeah right." He mumbled, this time, his smirk still plastered on Rey's face. "Good luck!" He shouted again.

Rey did not answer because she was huffing again. "Quit smoking!" She shouted at him as soon as she reached for the door. "Your lungs can't keep up with the cardio!"

Kylo this time smiled in awe.

—

Kylo made an impatient raspberry. He, well, her body, had been sitting in his car for almost an hour now and Rey's still not done with her meeting with Snoke.

He tried to pass time by listening to the radio, but after a good two minutes, he turned the noisy thing off. He tried to check Rey's phone, mostly for the time but was ultimately curious what's inside it. Well, he's not checking her messages or any personal information or anything because that would be a complete violation of her privacy, even though he's currently inside her body.

He's just curious. Maybe there are some games he can play or something. She's young, so there's definitely something on her phone. To his surprise, there weren't.

Just different apps on how to save money; a journal app, which in no circumstances he dared to click, and some of the usual factory apps. Of course, social media apps are there — Facebook, Twitter, and SnapChat, what not, the typical youngin applications.

Then there's her Instagram. Kylo bit his (her) lip. Instagram means pictures. Pictures obviously meant (probably) photos of her face — a face he found cute, if not for all the bickering and hating each other.

For a while he contemplated whether or not an Instagram account is a private matter. Basing on his personal judgment, it wasn't. Or maybe he was just to curious and too biased at the fact that he wanted to see Rey's self-portrait. God, a selfie. He corrected himself. Man, he's not that old but he definitely sounds like a grandpa.

So, without further ado, Kylo clicked Rey's Instagram account, skipping her feed on her the people she's following and went straight to her profile. It didn't have much, to his surprise. Just probably like ten to fifteen photos — and most of them are cars.

The hell?

If he could remember correctly, she's nineteen. The age where most people in the same demographic would fill their profiles with loads of selfies, food, or places that they visited. But not her. Just cars, some taken over the internet. But the others were older — one that she managed to fix perhaps?

Kylo scrolled over the thumbnails lazily. Cars are like his everyday life too, so it's boring. Yet Rey's small thumb landed on a particular photo — a photo of her.

Excitedly, Kylo clicked it. She was a mess. Her brown hair tied loosely at the base of her neck. She was holding a large wrench on her small hands, clutching it excitedly. Her freckled face had smudges of grease all over it — her cheeks especially. Yet it seemed like she didn't mind the dirt or the grime, her lips etching a very wide and happy smile.

Kylo could not help but be contaminated by that contagious smile of hers. He found himself smiling like an idiot.

"Cute..." The words escaped his (her) lips before he could even think.

But he suddenly jolted in shock, dropping Rey's cellphone near the pedals of his car. Rey finally entered, her (or his) face red as an overripe tomato.

Kylo tried to casually reach for Rey's phone. But the girl's extremities are short and he actually have to bend further. Good thing Rey was too preoccupied fanning herself with his large hands.

"Rey Kenobi, reporting!" She smiled after she calmed down. "The production of the DeathStar is put on halt altogether. And Snoke said he will fix it. Like seriously, I said that we should cancel the contract with the Order altogether. But he was persistent, saying stuff like the Order should do it. I dunno, but to me it sounded like your Chairman has ulterior motives. If you want a small time manufacturer to partner with, there are several others — like Republic, Inc. or Resistance Group of Companies. They are fairly small but good altogether. I suggested that but was blatantly denied. What's so good with the First Order anyway? I worked there once, but just part time, actually, just a reliever for an absent mechanic. And shit, it's the worse. Like they really don't know anything."

"I'm impressed." Kylo cocked Rey's head to look at her.

Rey gasped at the compliment, Kylo's face burning crimson again. "I.. I was just following what you said." She stuttered.

"I didn't mention any cancellation of contract. Nor suggested any small time manufacturers." Kylo followed up. "That was you."

Kylo lay silent for a while. The Chairman having ulterior motives, he glanced at Rey. "Ulterior motives..." Ren subconsciously whispered what was going on in his head.

And Rey caught it almost instantly, shaking Kylo's hands unsurely. "T..that.. I didn't mean that." She whispered, almost afraid of Kylo's wrath.

"No," He suddenly cut her off. Rey's own hazel orbs, stared at her through Kylo's eyes. It's the same deep stare Kylo's capable of doing, Rey thought. One that's determined, burning, almost blazing.

"It's a different perspective." Kylo mumbled, as Rey's fingers reached for her chin. "One that's not obstructed by blinded trust or authority."

"I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled.

 **Then, there it was again. That tug in their hearts. Suddenly, they were back again in their own bodies.**

Rey managed to cover her mouth. The feeling is always so nauseating.

"What the fuck happened?" Rey shouted. Suddenly she was in the driver's seat, glancing at Kylo who had the same dumbfounded expression.

"How is this exactly happening to us?" Kylo replied at Rey's question with another question. "This is so fucking ridiculous!" Kylo added his frustration.

"I know. And I have no idea. I was about to ask you the same thing." Rey crossed her arms.

"We'll figure this out later." He suddenly said. "I'm fucking hungry." He glanced at Rey, smiling.

Rey froze, blinded. It was so different. She already saw him smile, but that was when he's inside her body. And it was normal because after all, it's her face. But not like this. Not when when he's doing it in his own body.

Rey cleared his throat. Hands down, Kylo Ren is really the most handsome asshole in the world. "As long as it's your treat." She grinned, brushing the thought away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hundred Year Fight

Chapter 4. A Hundred Year Fight

Dinner was great. Dinner was awesome.

Kylo let Rey order what she wanted. And she ordered what she wanted. It was a sumptuous feast which they shared in comfortable silence, celebrating for a job well done with the Snoke situation.

It was civil. It was pleasant.

So why in the fuck's sake did they end up arguing _again_ this time, in some restaurant parking lot?

It started with a statement. An order; a command. Maybe a plea? Rey can't remember.

"Join me." Kylo said. "In New York."

Rey politely declined.

She just said that she can't and she won't.

Kylo never needed to know the reason — that she was waiting for someone to return. To return on that busy street across her meager apartment, where her parents left her, and where Maz eventually found her.

But he is the kind of man who doesn't take no for an answer. Or the type of man who can't handle rejection. Either way, there was only one result — Rey's reply drew the rage of the richest man in the world.

Rey can remember very vividly how his face, not to mention his whole being expressed his anger.

His eyebrows crumpled altogether, his ears popping crimson. His large hands, curled to a fist, slamming his TieSilencer's hood.

It was raw, real and uncontrolled. His fury exploded like a live landmine; or a grenade, in which every shrapnel impaled everything within his close proximity.

But it's in his eyes — always in Kylo Ren's eyes — where you can find a solid and clear attestation of his fury. How it managed to blaze bright and burn in rage despite all the blackness of his orbs was still lost to Rey.

The event that unraveled before Rey's eyes on that dreaded parking lot was nothing compared to what she experienced during her interview. It would be an understatement to say that during the latter, he was not actually angry, but merely arguing or even explaining.

He really is, terrifying.

But before this argument turned into a rather tumultuous situation, they were calm, serene, almost as though they've known each other for like — forever.

They were talking about theories of their body exchange. Rey mentioned about a childish wish on a shooting star, which Kylo unexpectedly assented to. During that fateful night, he made one too.

It was the most ridiculous explanation they can come up with. Wishes and magic falling stars are not really congruent with real life. Yet, it was the only theory they had; their only connection with one another — on how they, for some reason, simultaneously wished on a dying star falling from the sky.

What Kylo wished for was never mentioned. Rey on the other hand was very expressive in her own childish desires. She was probably too comfortable, or too happy with all the food on the table. "I wished that I wouldn't struggle with my finances any longer." She remembered saying so casually to him.

He replied with just a vague smirk. Was he happy? Relieved? Curious? Or did he finally figure out why they exchanged bodies in the first place? Up until now, Rey couldn't decipher.

Also, whatever they did in each other's bodies was never mentioned, except for those that were blatantly obvious — like the tampon incident, or Hux being annoying, how Rey went to the board meeting.

Somehow, Rey felt relieved that she didn't have to mention that she actually checked out his dick, or how she managed to get turned on with his body doing a pull up; or even give him a hint on how physically attracted she was with him back then (until she found he was an asshole that is).

Kylo babbled about the lack of tie on his neck as well as the absence of boatloads of hair products on his hair when he returned to his body. Superficial stuff, which made Rey scowl. Compared to his concerns, Rey went on ranting about how the board members suddenly turned bat shit crazy on her.

"They suddenly became beasts, like readying to devour me any minute." Rey complained to Kylo.

Kylo wanted to laugh. It was as if she was a bullied child asking the assistance from an adult. "You're a push over. You won't get anywhere if you don't know how to assert yourself..." He mumbled, pausing for a moment.

It was a constructive criticism coming from the most arrogant man Rey knew. Or maybe he was actually lecturing her; or just plainly insulting her. She cannot quite place it, not when he's almost whispering. But Rey bobbed her head in agreement, disappointed at herself.

It's true, actually. She is sometimes a push over. Well, not sometimes — because it's most of the time.

"Move — push through. Just like how you asserted your arguments to me, fought me straight on without fear or —" Kylo snapped his lips shut. Shit, he's talking too much. He was comfortable, maybe too comfortable.

Rey glanced at him curiously, blinking several times just to make sure if she heard him correctly.

"Are you encouraging me?" Rey teased, almost squealing excitedly at what she heard.

A scoff, maybe a scowl, a snarl or all the sounds of expressing irritation came out of Kylo's mouth all at once just to hide his embarrassment at Rey teasing him. "No." He flatly said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say!" Rey grinned. She knew what he meant.

Anyway, things started to go in a different direction when they started to solve on how to return in their bodies. The first solution that came up with is that they will just have to wait for the comet to pass earth again, and wish that they return to normal.

Very logical, practical and obvious.

So, with searches over the internet, they found what they're looking for —

It was called The Force.

A weird name for a comet, Rey thought.

Not really much is written about it over the interwebs, just a description that it was an astronomical anomaly. Until now, scientists don't know what it is. They said it wasn't a comet, nor an asteroid nor a meteor. It was just appears — blazing in the sky, disguised as some space rock.

They said it probably came from a 'galaxy far, far away.' Which doesn't say much or really help, for that matter. It just shows that even the best and the brightest astronomers, or even State funded aerospace research facilities have zero idea as to what it was. Hell, NASA, the Russians, or even Chinese facilities have found over hundreds of other distant galaxies, or planets outside our own solar system. They found habitable planets millions of light years away; they found solar systems with two suns and whatnot; planets with over a hundred moons — but even with their aggregate capabilities, they still can't exactly pinpoint the origin of The Force.

The description made Rey gulp, glancing at Kylo nervously. She then stared blankly at his phone (because Rey does not have mobile data to search), clutching her chest anxiously.

The Force was a bizarre phenomenon. An anomaly — a mistake in the natural order of things. Considering the laws of nature, whatever the Force was, it wasn't supposed to be there.

The realization that they bared each of their heart's desires to an aberration in the sky terrified Rey. And as soon as Kylo scrolled down his screen to find out more information, her fears had somewhat became a reality.

There was no concrete timeline on when the Force will appear again. Unlike your typical space rocks, where they pretty much orbit the earth, and with science and modern technological instruments, astronomers can calculate the precise number of months or years where they would appear on the earth's atmosphere again, there was nothing like that when it comes to the Force. It just states that it appears, then disappears. Sightings were imprecise, intervals spanning from half a millennia. The shortest, was the exact same date when Kylo and Rey saw it, but a hundred years ago.

Rey swallowed mercilessly slow, the panic and fear eating her up almost instantly. They have no clear idea when the Force will return to illuminate the sky once again. The closest analysis that they could get is that it would _probably_ return at the exact same date, _after_ one hundred years.

A hundred years. A fucking century. Are they even alive by then?

Basically that would mean that they would be randomly exchanging bodies in a span of a century before they can get back to normal? She being Kylo Ren — Rey Kenobi invading his life and existence; living dual lives for a span of a century. And it's the same for him. When they exchange, Kylo Ren will be Rey Kenobi. He will have her life for the taking.

No. Impossible. There must be some other solution.

Out of fear, Rey subconsciously clutched Kylo's arm for comfort. Her small fingers gripping it tightly, although she knew very well that the man hated physical contact.

Surprisingly, Kylo did not protest with the sudden invasion of his personal space. Rey Kenobi was expressive, her emotions flailing out in the open. And a news this shocking would definitely send a reaction. Case in point, touching him so suddenly and without any regard, whatsoever.

He knew she was panicking and he was too (more than she can ever know). But unlike the girl, Kylo's not a very expressive type of man, with the exception of his anger of course.

He sighed deeply, which was the best reaction he could muster at the moment. The arm which Rey held inadvertedly flexed as he curled his fist in distress. His other hand reached for the bridge of his nose to pinch them.

He was frustrated. He knew he was feeling helpless. Even with all the money, glory and power in the world, which he literally has, have no use in their current situation.

Being powerless was a new emotion for him. And in some way to compensate for his lack of knowledge on the brewing emotion in his heart, his mind subconsciously searched for one that he knows all too well to express — anger.

It made him angry. The Force — whatever that was, his sheer frustration, the uselessness — everything about this whole stupid situation they are currently in made him want to burst in fury.

He had this urge to flip their dining table, or throw a fit or something. All just to blame the universe or this stupid Force for their current problem.

The only thing that managed to calm the untamed rage simmering in his chest was this girl who was latching onto his arm like a terrified child.

She, Rey is, in his perspective, was still a child — a teenager who is scared out of her wits. And for some reason, he didn't want to scare her further by throwing a stupid tantrum.

Kylo momentarily closed his eyes. He released himself from Rey's clutches, only to bring the girl close to his chest. Gently, he reached for her small shoulders, wrapping them tightly in his arm for a protective hug.

Rey froze as her cheek landed on Kylo's chest. She chewed her lip, nervous at their distance. She wasn't expecting him to do something like this. She was looking for comfort which she was relieved to obtain when Kylo allowed her to clutch his arm. But this, it was something else entirely.

It was a gesture, or a conversation — a type of silent talk wherein even in the absence of words, Rey knew that he was being the bigger guy, or taking the role of the adult in their current narrative.

That somehow, he was trying to calm her down; comforting her; consoling her; telling her that she's not alone — that they are in this _together_.

The feeling he brought into her heart was warm, gentle, protective — with him by her side, _she is safe._ Like he was her rock — an unbending source of strength; someone whom she can rely on, especially in these times of distress. It made her insides fuzzy. She never wanted him to let go of her.

The girl might have enjoyed Kylo's warmth too much that she did not notice that he was nervous and afraid as her, although his face never really showed it because he was sporting a resting arrogant-bastard-know-it-all kind of expression. But with Rey being this close to his chest, she could hear his heart thump frantically in utter terror. His breaths low, but faster than normal.

Her eyebrows creased for a moment as she contemplated. She treated Kylo as her support in all this lunacy. But what about him? Who will be his support? Who will watch over him? Who will serve as the rock of her rock?

Consciously, Rey extended her arms and let it wrap around Kylo's waist, burying her face on his chest. Of course the answer to her questions was very simple. It was her. She will be his rock because they are in this _together_.

Rey felt him tense, literally freezing at her gesture. Rey can't help but smirk to herself. She knew he's "allergic to people". But that did not stop her though, because he's the one who started this bodily contact in the first place. So she embraced him tightly more than ever, hoping to return the warmth and feeling of protection he had given her. "Don't worry, I got you too." She mumbled on his chest, her voice muffled and shy.

Kylo haughtily scoffed like the arrogant man that he is. Imagine, a nineteen year old — a teenager; a baby out in the real world, telling a twenty-nine year old — a grown man, a CEO with so much authority and power, that she somehow 'got him'.

But he appreciated it. It was her own way of saying that he's not alone; that they will solve this predicament — _together_. That's when he ultimately relaxed. His shoulders dropping down in comfort. All of his guard down leaving him vulnerable in the hands of this nineteen year old girl. He never replied anything though. He just kept a straight face.

And Rey knew that. She knew that Kylo would never acknowledge that somehow, her little gesture calmed him down. He can hide it all he wants, but his heart was saying otherwise. Rey could hear it. How its frantic thumps slowly returned to normal. It's melodious rhythmic beating were music in her ears, making her relax. It made her cling onto Kylo tighter; made her face bury itself deeper onto his chest.

She could stay like this forever, Rey thought.

They may have subconsciously spent a longer time wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying all that comfort and serenity, that they did not notice their waiter standing, clearing her throat to ask if they wanted their dessert to be served.

Rey jolted, immediately yanking herself away from Kylo's chest. The man merely cleared his throat before he awkwardly raised his arm to let Rey move. In a split second, they locked eyes, understanding each other's gazes. Without words, Rey understood that Kylo was asking her if she wanted dessert, because he didn't want one; actually losing his appetite after the heart sinking realization that they may never return back to normal.

Rey understood it. Maybe because she felt the same. She too, despite the enticing cakes and ice cream she ordered beforehand, has lost all of her will to eat.

The nineteen year old politely declined, asking for the bill instead. When Kylo was done paying, they silently went out of the restaurant heading towards the parking lot.

Rey chewed her lip, staring at Kylo's back as he went on ahead of her. She then started contemplating their other options, other solutions. And she knew he was doing the same thing, judging from the occasional sighs she was hearing from him.

There are still many questions to be solved. True, the Force may have been the cause of their body exchange the first time. But the next day, they returned normal. There must be something that they did, consciously or subconsciously together; simultaneously, that they reverted back to their bodies. Also, what about the Snoke situation? They also exchanged bodies there, then returned almost instantly after everything was done.

In all those instances, the Force wasn't seen in the skies. If they can only figure out the reason of their subsequent exchanges, then they can ultimately stop doing it altogether — to prevent them from exchanging — so they can return to normal.

"Kylo!" Rey gasped as she ran to follow him. She wanted to report her analysis; her new found theory.

He turned almost instantly as she called his name. His eyes glinted with a eureka moment, as if they have thought of the same thing.

No, they did not. They can't read each other's minds. They're not psychic.

The stint with the dessert and all that hugging and understanding each other was purely coincidental — isolated, in fact.

Then, there it was. That statement came out of his lips. Now that Rey's reminiscing the memory, it sounded more like a plea. Yes, it was. It was an emotional appeal.

The most arrogant person Rey knew pleading to her.

"Join me." Kylo pleaded. "In New York." He said it so unsurely, almost afraid that he was biting the insides of his mouth.

Again, she declined. Then Kylo threw that unruly tantrum, but that's not the whole story.

For some reason, his words angered her. She instantly thought of the consequences of his words. Leaving London would mean abandoning every hope; every chance; or even the mere coincidence or luck of her ever finding her parents.

What if they were actively looking for her? What if her parents return in same street where they abandoned her? The only way that she's certain that they will find her if she stays in the same place where they left her. Across the street of her apartment where they, maybe one day, just one day, would pass by it. To knock on strangers' doors and ask for a little girl whom they left alone.

"Do you realize how selfish you sound right now?" Rey raised her voice.

It was indeed selfish, inconsiderate. He was only thinking of himself.

Rey knew what Kylo was implying when he said those words. He wanted to keep her close to him, just in case they exchange again. He would keep her at arm's length, maybe as his secretary, a mechanic in New York or whatever — as long as she's inside that goddamn excessive, over the top skyscraper he calls his office. Just so he wouldn't be bothered with his functions as a fucking CEO!

It was all for his benefit. With all his busy schedule and everything, you can't expect him to fly to London every now and then.

It was the perfect plan. They can solve their problems if they are in one city, not divided by continents or even time differences. At the same time, he could continue his work.

It _is_ the perfect plan. Except that it is only flawless on his perspective. Not hers.

What about her? What about her life?

"Do you expect me to just abandon my life here in London just for your fucking convenience?" She snarled. "Just so you can do your job without any hindrances?"

"Keeping me close, just so there won't be any chances of another fuck up in one of your board meetings?" Rey continued.

Kylo's eyes widened, one of his legs taking a step back. He looked confused for some reason, but shut his lips tight and never clarified the matter. Instead, he added some harsh words that fueled Rey's anger.

"You do not have a life in this city to begin with!" Kylo snarled.

Rey scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Who are you to tell me about my life? It's _my_ fucking life and you do not know anything about it!" She snarled back.

"Why am I the one who has to leave _my_ city? Why don't you do it?" Rey spat.

It was a stupid argument, really. She knows all too well what's at stake for Kylo if he decides to leave New York. Unlike her who's actually unemployed and definitely has nothing going on in her life, if she liked to leave... she can. It's just that she won't. No, not ever. Not until she finds her parents.

"Do you even know what you're asking of me?" He brushed his raven hair in frustration. "Why are you even being so stubborn? I will hire you as my secretary, or a personal assistant or you can be a mechanic — my consultant. Hell, the job description doesn't matter. I will compensate you fairly. I will find you an apartment in the city. I ne—"

Kylo deliberately cut his words. He can't say that he actually needs her, right? Not if he wanted to look pathetic and clingy in front of a nineteen year old girl.

But he does. He needs her by his side desperately, not because of his job.

They can exchange in another board meeting and Rey can probably handle it. She handled Snoke so Kylo's not doubting her capabilities. She just needs to learn more. She just needs a teacher.

So it's _definitely not_ about his job.

It's because he's afraid. He might have not shown it but he is terrified. Too afraid of all of this whole switching bodies thing altogether.

And Rey... she made him calm down. She made him feel like everything is going to be okay.

He needs her because she understood their situation. She's the only one who can understand, and yet... she won't come with him.

Rey snarled. She guessed right. Kylo wanted to keep her close because of his fucking job!

"Compensation? Do you think you can convince me with all your money? You may give up your ranking in that Forbes' billion dollar list — give all your riches to me and I will never, as in _never_ , come with you in New York!" She shouted.

Kylo made an exasperated raspberry. "Fine." He mumbled simply. He had enough of this conversation.

So, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and just literally drove away. The tires of his Empire TieSilencer screeching as he stomped on the gas pedal leaving Rey behind in that almost empty parking lot.

Rey crossed her arms in anger, stomping her feet in irritation. "Fine!" She shouted pathetically, just so she can have the last say in their argument, as if Kylo could hear her.

She made a sharp exhale, pouting in annoyance. "Great! I'm so proud of you for leaving me behind! What are we in some rom-com movie bullshit?" She kept shouting, still.

"What a fucking dramatic idiot!" She stomped her feet once more.

—

Kylo pressed the gas pedal deeper in fury. The engine of his Empire TieSilencer revving monstrously as if matching his rage.

He doesn't even know where he's going. He was just driving away, away from that restaurant and away from that annoying nineteen year old.

Kylo slammed his steering wheel several times, cathartically releasing all his anger until he was completely satisfied. He brushed his hair with his fingers soon after.

It was his fault. It was his stupidity that got him into this mess. He was a moron for completely letting his guard down around Rey. He did this with Maz too — when she asked him how he was. And he never learned. Just one spark of affection, comfort, some god damn compassion from Rey and he's back into this little child, afraid of being alone.

He became too trusting because of that hug. One simple fucking hug; thin arms wrapped around his body and he's suddenly dragged into some unspoken form of serenity and peace.

A fake case of serenity and peace if he thinks about it now.

Kylo gritted his teeth in anger. There was a sharp pain in his heart, like it was being physically constricted by some invisible hand. He equated the same with anger, but he knows all too well that it was so much more.

He's hurting. He felt betrayed — betrayed by a god damn teenager whom he placed his trust and hope. A hope where, even if the world's going to burn right here, right now; or if the ground would just suddenly split open and swallow everything whole in some form of apocalypse or rapture, everything will be alright because she's by his side.

A fucking exaggeration, of course. But isn't that what's going on in both of their lives right now?

And yet she left him alone. She left him to deal with their problem _alone_.

What the hell happened to her "I got you?" What happened to they're in this freaky shit " _together_?"

Kylo snarled at himself, slamming the steering wheel once more.

Tch. People are the same. They're liars. Every single one of them.

—

Rey took the bus home, without first cussing and cursing under her breath that the bus driver stared at her like she was some lunatic.

It was a good thing she still has her bus pass, because if not, she's completely fucked.

She slumped on her seat, crossing her arms. She hates him. She hates Kylo to her very core.

"Fuck." Rey mumbled to herself as she contemplated. So, what now? If they don't ultimately solve this, they would just spend the rest of their lifetimes fighting? A hundred year fight? Is that how it's going to be?

Well, yes. Basically, that's how it will all end. Even if they become old and wrinkly, they will just end up fighting each other; hating each other.

Rey chewed her lip as she tried to calm herself down.

But if you think about it, even with his wrong reasons, Kylo's proposition actually makes sense. It does benefit her, even if she tries to deny it. If Kylo takes her under his wing, she can learn several things about how corporations work. Being literally at arm's length from him, she will see him in the flesh on how he manages a billion dollar multinational company.

If it's all about cars and managing the business side of the industry, Kylo is the best mentor anyone can find. But if he doesn't want to teach her (because he's a dick), she can just observe how he does things and study from there. Still, it's a win-win situation for her.

She can learn so much; acquire different kinds of knowledge from him. And maybe, just maybe, when she earns enough from her secretary job and she learned enough from Kylo, alongside with her knowledge with mechanical engineering, she can start her own automotive company.

She will now be boss and hire Kylo as her consultant. Ha! Now the world will turn upside down and Kylo will be at her mercy.

Rey conjured a quiet menacing laugh. Her lips curling distortedly, trying her best not break out from laughing like a movie villain or a cruel Disney step-mom. Not inside the bus of course, and not when the bus driver is staring at her from the rear-view mirror, figuring out for himself if she really is some deranged woman. But she couldn't help it. Imagine her, Rey Kenobi ordering _the_ Kylo Ren around? That would so much fun!

Then Rey snapped her lips shut. Whatever she's thinking, it might be a long shot. But is is _plausible_. With the exception of her ordering Kylo around of course. The man might literally eat her alive if she tries to pull those kinds of stuff on him.

She shuddered at the thought.

Still, it is a step closer in following her dreams. If she really wanted to prove herself and be better, the best way she could do it is by staying at Kylo Ren's side.

Not to mention, while she is busy following her dreams and Kylo doing his usual CEO stuff, they can solve their body switching problem on the side. At least they are in one city. At least they are together.

 _Together_.

Solving their problem _together._

"Shit!" Rey cussed out loud this time, drawing again, for the nth time the attention of the old, Santa Claus looking bus driver.

Is that what Kylo's expression meant when he looked so confused when she suddenly lashed out on him like that?

"Don't worry, I got you too." She remember herself say.

Maybe that's the reason for his unruly tantrum. He put his hopes on her, and she let him down.

Rey crossed her arms as she contemplated the thought. Well, it was his fault. He expected to much or he was just clearly overreacting.

Well, he does overreact. From that suspense-filled-chair-swivel stint in Tarkin's office to that man-child tantrum to literally driving off and leaving her. He _is_ a drama queen.

Fuck.

Who is she kidding? No matter how she convinces herself that Kylo is overly dramatic, she lead him on too — gave him something to hope for, with all that comfort she gave him during that (surprisingly enjoyable) hug of theirs.

She is at fault too. She left him alone.

Great, she thought. Now she's feeling guilty. She shouldn't because... her parents.

Yes, she convinced herself once more, trying to brush off the sharp pang in her heart and the twisting sensation in her stomach because of her guilt.

Finding them is the most important thing for her now.

—

Saturday.

It was now the weekend and Rey paced back and forth in her small apartment staring at a small envelope that contained her delayed salary from her side job.

Actually, it was worth more than her usual one month salary. It contained a small bonus of several pounds, one that served as an apology from the owner for the delay, and at the same time, a form of performance bonus because she actually 'slayed' being a waitress. Employee of the month, so to speak.

Anyhow, Rey sat at the edge of her bed, taking the small envelope to count the money she earned.

She gasped, surprised. It was enough — enough to buy a one way ticket flight to New York.

Her sudden intake of oxygen released itself in some form of an exasperated sigh. Why is she still considering going to New York?

Rey scratched her head in frustration. She already said that she won't; that she would wait here, in London, for her parents to return.

Rey will wait. She's good at it. She has already waited for nineteen years. And she can keep waiting forever.

" _Move."_ Kylo's voice reverberated in her head.

" _Move — push through."_

Fuck. She really _hates_ him.

—

Monday. New York, United States.

Kylo was too early, very early actually for work, considering that he just arrived in the country just a few hours ago.

Yes, Rey and him fought on a Friday night. And after that bickering, he should have went straight to the airport and left London for good. But he didn't.

He stayed in London during Saturday, wallowing in his hotel room, convincing himself not to think about that girl.

Suddenly, it was already Sunday.

Fucking hell. He spent his whole weekend doing almost nothing, except to worry — worried for a teenager whom he left alone on some restaurant parking lot, which is ironic because he deliberately left her there.

Truthfully speaking, that was another one of his stupid excuses because he actually did something to check up on Rey. It was the first thing he did that Saturday morning. He ordered Tarkin's secretary to lurk around Rey's apartment (her address he got thanks to her resume). And when Tarkin's secretary reported that she had seen the teenager, it should have been an enough reason for Kylo to leave.

But no, he still stayed for another day — to wait. To wait for Rey, just in case she changes her mind. Finally, he was fed up with all the waiting and hopelessness that he had no other choice but to drag himself to his private plane and leave.

Now that he's back in New York, sitting in his office contemplating, he felt ridiculous. Why did he even think that Rey would change her mind when she was very explicit in saying no to him?

Kylo would have pondered about the thought longer, but he brushed it off. He should just think about work, he convinced himself.

He's a busy man, there is always something for him to do. Except that there's none.

Huh? What?

He chewed the insides of his mouth, paranoia setting in. One foreign trip and suddenly everything in the New York headquarters was calm. It was too good to be true. There must be something to fix, someone investor to meet, a board meeting, plant problems or whatever.

C'mon. There must be something! Kylo clicked open his laptop to check his day's schedule which his secretary e-mailed on his way back to New York.

He checked his morning schedule, eyes bawling out in shock with all his free time. There's nothing to do until 10 am? He squinted, rechecking if it was the correct file, if it was the correct date.

Unfortunately, it was.

Really? For the first time in five years, his day actually starts at 10am. Not 5, not 7, or even a continuation of the night before where he is forced to sleep inside his office or not sleep at all?

Damn. Kylo slouched on his chair, fidgeting. There must be something wrong with the Empire.

Shit, he cussed. He dreamt of this day a long, long time ago — a day where he can actually chill. Now that it's happening, it's freaking him out. He was itching for something to do because if not, he is so sure that he will spend all of that free time thinking about some annoying British teenager.

He checked his digital wall clock, chewing the insides of his lip again — 7:15am. Shit. Too early.

He swiveled his chair in pure distress. Maybe he should just head home first to get a well deserved rest? No, that would be a clear waste of his time. But what is he supposed to do? The lack of work is stressing him out.

He's so pathetic. He dreamt of being ordinary, normal. And now, somehow, his schedule was showing him some sense of normalcy, he's suddenly freaking out.

He checked the time again — 7:16

God! Just one minute?

Oh! He knows. He clasped his hands at the sudden eureka moment. Maybe he can work out. Do some push-ups or pull ups to pass the time. Just until, let's see, about 8:30, then shower in his office bathroom until 9:30, fix himself until 10, and boom. Ready for work again.

The perfect fucking plan. Except of course he doesn't have any gym clothes, not to mention an actual gym inside his office room.

Whatever, he can figure that out later.

—

Rey jogged, ran, fucking sprinted as fast as she could. 7:45am. Fuck. Seriously, she spent too much time walking.

When Rey saw the familiar building, she just entered it. Dodging the security guards one after the other. "I'll explain later!" She cried, waving at them over her shoulder, backpack straps latched onto it.

She pressed the elevator, but the guards went after her. So she bolted towards the fire escape. She'll just run up — up to the fucking thirty-second floor?

Is she insane? But no matter. She has to get there on time.

Rey huffed in exhaustion. She just managed to run straight to the tenth floor and she is so fucking tired already. But the guards were still running after her so she ran again to the next. When she reached the door, she just barged in

to the eleventh floor.

It was full of computers. What is this place, she thought. Anyway, there is no time. Immediately, she pressed the lift. Thank God it opened, so she dashed right in, pressing the close button in panic just so security couldn't catch her. Finally, the door closed and she was able to sigh in relief.

Calmly, she pressed the button with number thirty two on it. Rey checked her watch. 7:55.

"Shit! C'mon." She fidgeted, cussing at the lift for being too slow.

When she reached the 32nd floor, she dashed right out too. She came running straight to a very large door. That must be it, she thought.

"Miss!" Some random woman almost screamed in panic. "You're not allowed there!"

"I'll explain later!" Rey looked over her shoulder, before dodging some other employees in the way.

She glanced at her watch, exactly 8 am. She made it!

Rey forced opened the door outward. "Kylo! I... I mean sir!" She shouted, panting.

Rey blinked, dumbfounded. There's muscular legs greeting her. When she took her gaze up, there was a black boxer briefs... and a bulge?

Huh?

She gulped, clutching her chest in utter shock, before freezing in place.

What is he doing?

Like a gymnast or just some overly gorgeous primate, he swung away from the door frames, his bare feet landing on his carpeted office floor making a soft thud.

Then, he was suddenly marching forward, eyes glowering in anger.

Rey shuddered, taking a nervous step back. But Kylo kept marching towards her, so that one nervous step became several nervous steps and Rey almost tripped.

The nineteen year old almost yelped in fear. No matter how hard she tried to reverse-walk away from Kylo, the man just kept marching until they reached the center of the long hallway towards Kylo's office.

Finally Rey stopped, placing her hands on her face, cowering down in defense and sheer fright of Kylo charging towards her. "Please don't kill me!" Rey pleaded in a small squeal, shutting her eyes tight.

Kylo never answered her plea.

"The first rule is always knock on your boss' door!" He growled instead. His octave low voice reverberating on his whole office floor that his staff literally cowered down, placing their hands over their heads as if debris were falling from the ceiling.

Rey opened her eyes. She was confused. Is it her first day of work already?

She was expecting something else really, like a conversation on what her _real_ job description is, or a seminar, training or whatever as an employee.

"Y..es, sir!" She managed to say, her eyes nervously scanning Kylo from head to foot.

He was almost naked, like literally just wearing his black boxer briefs. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his chest muscles inadvertently flexing as he heaved angry breaths. Beads of perspiration rolled on his shredded abdominal muscles, bouncing on every crevice until it trickled down to his belly button. With all that body water covering his whole body, it looked like he was glistening in the fluorescent office lighting, emphasizing every cut from his biceps all the way down to his chiseled torso. Not to mention, Rey found him clinging onto his office door frames — doing a pull up.

Is he working out? In his office? What?

Rey took a quick glance to the people around his office. His staff, twenty to thirty men and women were sporting the same expression — a "why is our boss naked?" type of face.

Rey glanced back at Kylo Ren, who was just there, standing in the middle of his office, half naked, glaring and crossing his arms in irritation because she did not knock on his door.

He was too preoccupied with annoyance that he did not even notice that he was almost butt naked in front of his employees.

"I will knock, sir! Especially when you're working out." Rey subtly teased, trying to point out how embarrassing his current situation is.

"Especially when I'm working out!" Kylo spat.

Rey's eyes widened, wanting to burst out laughing. He still doesn't get that he's half naked.

"Yes sir!" Rey made a salute. "Specifically in your boxer briefs." Rey grinned, taunting him openly now.

"Specifically when I'm in my —" Kylo cut his words upon the realization.

Shit, Kylo thought.


End file.
